¡Proyecto de Química!
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Tweek se lleva mal con Craig, y lo odia. Craig odia a Tweek, pero no entiende por qué actua de forma distinta cuando estan solos en un cuarto. Cuando Tweek pensó que su vida no podía ser peor en el nuevo proyecto los emparejan, ¿como se lo tomaran?
1. No entiendo tu actitud

A veces uno piensa que todo irá bien, que nada puede perturbar tu vida a pesar de estar con gente que ya lo hace. Pero… lamentablemente uno siempre se equivoca.

-P-Pero C-Craig no puedo hacer ¡ngh! eso –temblaba como siempre lo hacía a causa de la falta de cafeína, lamentablemente mi café aun no estaba listo.

-Sí puedo. Y más te vale no acercarte más a ellos o te pateo el culo, ¿entendido? –su mirada era un tanto intimidante.

-P-Pero C-Craig ¡GAH! Ellos también son mis amigos.

-Me importa un bledo que sean amigos tuyos también. Simplemente no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ellos si quieres seguir tu patética vida normal.

-P-Pero Craig…

Sonó la campanilla que anunciaba el café preparado. Craig me lo trajo amablemente, y justo después de pasarmelo su mirada cambió a una amenazante.

-¿Entendido? –se notaba como intentaba calmar sus ganas de partirme la cara.

-E-Entonces –tomé un sorbo amargo- significa que ya no estaré en el grupo… -eso realmente me entristeció. Me dolía tanto decirlo como pensarlo.

-Así es –y noté como una diminuta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

Tragué amargamente. La sola idea de dejar a mis únicos amigos, Clyde y Token, hacían que mi pequeño y frágil corazón se rompiera en miles de millones de pedacitos que a Craig le encanta pisar. Pero… si era por el bien de mis amigos… no me quedaba otra.

-Esta bien… -sorbí otro poco de mi recién preparado café.

El chico que perturba mi miserable vida es: Craig Tucker.

Sí, es verdad nunca nos llevamos bien, pero no por eso joderás la vida de alguien ¿o sí? Y sé que, bueno, igualmente hay personas que abusan de mí fisicamente porque soy un perdedor débil, y eso en verdad no me importa. Pero Craig, además de ser parte de mi grupo y un supuesto "mejor amigo", lo hace la manera más hiriente que puede haber por lo menos para mí: sus crudas palabras. Lo único bueno que puedo sacar es que no abusa de mi físicamente, ¿pero de que importa eso si me hiere con lo que mas me duele? Y lo peor es que no lo hace solo cuando está enfadado sino para su simple diversión.

-Me gusta que me hagas caso, Tweek –luego tiró una bola de servilleta arrugada a mi cara.

Sentía como me miraba, y era realmente molesto. Si sólo fuera más fuerte, si solo tuviera mas coraje, si solo tuviera agallas podría ser capaz de tirarle mierde a la cara pero… me es imposible.

-Pero no es lo único que me gusta de ti –susurró a lo bajo, a un tono casi inaudible.

Ahora que lo pienso hubo tiempo en que me había enamorado de Craig, no solo por el hecho de que fuera guapo y de que tuviera una gran determinación sino porque la primera vez que me crucé con aquellos ojos azules no pude evitar sonrojarme y ese entonces me había dado cuenta que fue amor a primera vista. Recuerdo que con solo verlo me ruborizaba, y que cuando llegué a unirme al "team Craig" y amigo de Craig sentía como mis sueños se habían realizado fui feliz y me sentí afortunado, envidiado tanto por chicas como por chicos que estaban detrás del líder del grupo. Todo eso pensé mucho antes de conocerlo, mucho antes de ser tratado por el que pensé que era el amor de mi vida.

-Vamos Tweek, nos estan esperado –dijo parandose y tomando la delatera.

-S-Sí, pero tú dijiste… -y entre que me apuraba para alcanzarlo y sentía la presión de no llegar a tiempo y no poder decirle lo que debería decir y que todo se malinterpretara y luego me patearan el culo; caí al pisar mis desabrochados cordones botando todo mi café que por cierto me cayó en toda laropa- ¡GAH! M-Me mojé –intenté secarme sacudiendo y estrujando.

-Pareces un idiota, Tweek. Aprende a abrocharte bien los cordones, ya no eres un bebito de mamá, ¿o sí? –se burló Craig.

Todos en el salón de la cafetería ser rieron, mejor dicho, se burlaron de mi patética imagen. Mientras que Craig se giró dejándome para que me las arreglara solo.

-¿Q-Qué voy a ha-hacer? Estoy todo mojado ¡GAH! Todos me miran… ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! –me jalé los cabellos mojados, también, por el café que derrame. Toda la cafeína tomada para tranquilizarme se desvaneció en un segundo.

Al rato, en que intentaba estrujar y secar mi camisa, llegaron Clyde y Token algo preocupados por como estaba.

-¿Seguro que estas bien? –preguntó nuevamente Clyde. Por alguna razón siempre me demostró su lado paterno al igual que Token.

-Cuando te pasan estas cosas debes avisarnos aunque sea con tu celular –me reprochó Token.

Realmente me encantaban mis amigos. Siempre tan preocupados por mí como si fuera hijo suyo.

-S-Sí, lo siento –le contesté a Clyde, luego giré hacia Token- p-perdón pensé que Craig me ¡ngh! ayudaría –mentí.

-Sabes que él nunca te ayudaría, tú sabes lo que dice de su reputación. Pero por lo menos esta vez él…

-¡Tienes café hasta en tu entrepierna! –Indicó la zona mencionada y me tapé sonrojado- ahora se burlaran más pensado que ya te hiciste.

-Encuentro que Craig es muy mal amigo –comentó llegando Kevin.

-¡Ke-Kevin! ¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunté asustado ante su repentina aparición.

-Recien –miró que hacían los demás- Tweek deberías dejar de juntarte con Craig.

Ni me lo digas lo he pensado muchas veces pero tendría que alejarme de Token y Clyde entonces.

-Mmmm… -pronunció Clyde- no sé si pueda, ya que es de nuestro 'team' –terminó de secarme la ropa- ya, sólo falta lavar tu cabello.

-Pareces un bebé, Tweek –volvió a escucharse la voz nasal de Craig repitiendo lo dicho anteriormente.

-Craig, ¿por qué no ayudaste al pequeño Tweek? –le cuestionó Clyde con un enojo notable.

-No tengo la obligación de hacerlo. No soy su madre –y al terminar eso me fulminó con su mirada intentado decirme algo.

Sabía que no podría estar con ellos, ya que Craig me lo dijo, pero es que simplemente no puedo alejarme de mis VERDADEROS amigos. Aún no comprendo por qué me hace esto, si fuera por lo que me dijo… ellos me lo hubieran dicho a que tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Craig –suspiró- de cualquier manera, gracias por avisarnos.

¿Avisarles? ¿Qué? ¿Craig los llamó para que me ayudaran? Pero, ¿no que él…?

-Clyde, hoy no pasaremos por Taco Bell –comentó el azabache yendose en dirección opuesta a la que iríamos nosotros.

-P-Pero, Craig –se lamentaba- no debí haber abierto la boca –susurró en baja dandose pequeños golpes imaginarios.

-Tranquilo, Clyde. Si quieres podemos ir solos nosotros dos –enfatizó el "solos" haciendo que Clyde se sonrojara.

-No me importaría acompañarlos –añadió con un tono algo molesto Token.

N-Ni a mí –agregué para no quedarme al final.

-Ah, claro –mostró una sonrisa forzada, al parecer le habíamos arruinado algún plan- Rayos –susurró en un tono casi inaudible.

Craig en ese momento estaba cruzando la puerta de la cafetería. Y la duda de por qué los llamó y el por qué quería que me alejara de ellos aún rondaba por mi cabeza. Así que me apuré, y en cuanto pude antes de perderlo lo detuve agarrando una parte de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué carajo queres, Tweek? –me miró con una mirada intimidante.

-¿P-Por qué quieres que me a-aleje de ¡ngh! ellos?

-Porque eres raro, y no quiero que los conviertes en personas raras como tú.

-¿R-Raro?

-Sí Tweek, me das ASCO.

-¡¿S-Se contagía? ¡GAH! –me jalé los cabellos y sentí la presión de la culpabilidad inundar mi cuerpo- E-Esta bien, me alejare de ellos –finalmente contesté, pero Craig no se había quedado a escuchar.

Si era por mis amigso debía alejarme. Si era para no bajar su status como piensa Craig que hago con él. Si es para no tener que volver a preocuparlos, si era para no contagiar mi rareza como dice la zorra de Craig… entonces, me alejaría de ellos.

Pero entonces, me quedaría solo… ¿cierto?

-Vamos, Tweek. Hay que lavarte ese pelo lleno de café –dijo Clyde sonriendo calidamente mientras a los que antes había dejado atrás se acercaban hacia mí.

-E-Eh… No te preocupes Clyde, iré solo.

¿Seguro? –asentñi- Bueno, te vemos más tarde –me dio una ultima sonrisa de despedida y se fueron.

Pedí otro café, y me dirigí rapidamente al baño. Entretanto sorbía un poco limpiaba mis rubios cabellos que algunos se habían oscurecido un poco por el café. Veía pasar uno que otro chico entrar y salir del sanitario. Me daba un poco de vergüenza estar en auqel sitio. Notaba como me observaban como si fuera muy intersante ver como me quitaba el café de mi pelo.

Finalmente después de unos minutos pude uitarme lo que me quedaba hasta ese momento de café en el pelo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero antes de poder siquiera tocar la perilla alguien me sostuvo de las caderas. Me sorprendí ante tan repentina acción y tacto haciendo que mis nervios nuevamente volvieran; giré a ver uien era y al verlo me sorprendí.

-¿C-Craig?

-Twekers –me sonrojé un poco al escuchar aquel apodo del cual no me llamaba hace ya un tiempo.

-¿Q-Qué estas ha-hacien…? –pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase Craig me giró para tomar una posición más cómoda y finalmente besarme…

¡¿Pero qué carajo?

Sentí lentamente como nuestros labios rozaban unos con otros y como de poco Craig presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus labios estaban tibios… Normalmente de él me esperaba algo frío porque recuerdo que cada vez que se hacía el malo conmigo para no quedar con los demás al tocarme con sus manos sentía como estaban de frías, eran casi tan frías como la misma nieve. Sentía lentamente su respiración sincronizarse con la mía… Pero yo estaba paralizado, por la conmoción y… ¿euforia? No, no. Lo último no. A mi ya no me gusta Craig, así que no podría ser; pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos Craig me está besando? Esto debe ser un sueño. ¡No! ¡Una pesadilla! Eso es… una maldita pesadilla.

-Tweekers… -susurró golpeando con su aliento mis sonrosados labios.

No pude evitar volverme más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Me tapé la boca en el instante en que nos alejamos un poco. Luego reuní mucho, pero mucho valor para poder preguntarle.

-¡¿Q-Qué coño fue eso?

-Eso fue… tu primer beso –sonrió complacido.

¡¿Cómo rayos sabe eso?

Entonces, alguien entrometido entró al baño y por suerte no alcanzó a ver la escenita que había hecho el azabache idiota.

-Marsh, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa –con su mirada empezó a buscar algo, pero al parecer no lo encontraba- ¿por casualidad no han visto a Kyle? –se notaba algo urgido.

-No, l-lo siento –respondí tímido.

Y con esto el de ponpon rojo se largó del lugar. Craig aún no quitaba la mirada de mí y eso comenzaba a molestarme poniéndome más nervioso de lo que ya estaba; lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que temblaba más de lo normal ye era a causa de los nervios.

-¿P-Por qué… hiciste eso? –luego toqué mis labios intentando ocultarlos.

Pero Craig se quedó callado. Lo miré extrañado por esa tan rara actitud que había tomado de repente.

-Craig, ¿estás allí? –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Y en cuanto escuchamos la voz de nuestro amigo afro americano, Craig me tiró a un lado y fulminandome con la mirada dijo.

-Aquí no paso nada.

¡¿Cómo que no paso nada? ¡Joder! Me acaba de robar mi virgen y bello primer beso. El sueño de besar a mi novia NO gnoma en mi tercera cita perfecta murió por completo. ¡Todo se fue a la mierda por su culpa!

Finalmente entró Token con unos papeles en mano.

-Cartman me acaba de entregar esto –nos mostró los papeles que llevaba en mano- Es el nuevo proyecto de Química y como siempre en pareja esta vez escogido por el Sr. Garrison.

-¿Con quién quede? –preguntó preocupado el ojiazul.

-Con Tweek Tweak –y giró a verme cuando pensé ue mi exitencia allí era nula.

**Dedicado para todas mis fans y fans de South Park n_n **

**Dedicado especialmente para: ShinigamiJazzDark89**


	2. Trabajo con Kevin

¡Me cago en la Sra. Garrison! ¡Me cago en el colegio, en el jodido proyecto y en la materia de Química! ¿Por qué jodidos siempre me tiene que tocar con Craig? Y lo peor es que esta vez era en pareja. Cuando creí que nada podía estar peor que tener que alejarme de mis VERDADEROS amigos, Craig me roba mi primer beso y lo escogen como mi pareja para un estúpido proyecto de Química. ¿Qué cosa podía ser más mierda que esto?

-T-Token, ¿con quién eres? –pregunté esperanzado.

-¿Te refieres a mi pareja? Mmm… con Bebe.

-¿Podemos cambiar?

-¿Uh? Lo siento Tweek, es que con Bebe ya lo planeamos todo.

-Ah… -suspiré desilusionado- ¿Y Clyde?

-Supongo que podrías preguntar, mejor dicho, preguntarle. De lo más seguro acepte tu petición –sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente.

-O-Oh, gracias Token .y sin despedirme de Craig ni dirigirle mirada alguna me fui en busca de mi castaño amigo.

Al poco tiempo llegué al lugar en donde se encontraba Clyde. Ví como hablaba de una forma… un tanto extrañamente acaramelada con Kevin.

-C-Clyde –toqué su hombro un tanto nervioso por como reaccionaría por haber interrumpido su conversación.

-Oh, Tweek. ¿Qué ocurre? –sonrió como siempre y eso me tranquilizó un poco; claro, sin dejar de temblar.

-¿Puedes cambiar de pareja conmigo?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –me miró curioso.

-P-Porque… porque me toco con Craig –finalmente dije sin poder disimular mi disgusto hacia aquel cretino mencionado.

-Oh… ya veo –entonces giró hacia Kevin y pregunto- Kevin, ¿podrías ser con Tweek, por favor? –pidió dulcemente.

-Mmm… Esta bien –se resigno a decir amablemente con una sonrisa dirigida hacia mí- pero recuerda lo que tenemos en la noche .y observé el notable sonrojo que se coloreaba en las mejillas de mi amigo castaño.

Me pareció un poco rara aquella reacción por parte del amante de los tacos, pero luego no pude evitar sonreír con aquella tierna escena. Kevin me llamó yéndose hacia la biblioteca, pero sin antes haberse despedido de Clyde.

-Vamos a la biblioteca a planificar lo que haremos.

¿Y por qué a la ¡ngh! biblioteca? –mis ataques lentamente volvían a causa de mi falta de cafeína. Se me había vuelta ya una costumbre el beber café, lo que provocó como consecuencia eso como una necesidad en mi cuerpo.

-Porque es más tranquilo, ¿no lo crees? –seguía sonriendo amablemente como siempre lo hacía.

Al llegar, veo como una cafetera automática estaba en una de las mesas cerca de la bibliotecaria. No dejaba de observar aquel mesón pensando únicamente en las ansias que tenía de tomarme un café para tranquilizar estos infernales nervios y temblores.

-¿Quieres café? –me preguntó con la misma sonrisa anterior.

Asentí tímido y avergonzado de que haya notado mis tan obvias ganas de beber café. Tranquilamente nos dirigimos hacia la cafetera. Presioné los botones según el mini manual que tenía escrito en la orilla izquierda, y entre tanto esperábamos, Kevin y yo, hablamos sobre el proyecto.

-Tweek, haremos un proyecto que hable de las reacciones químicas y las leyes pondérales, ¿qué te parece?

Ya era una afirmación, así que no había que darle mucha vuelta…

-P-Pues… ¿n-no es mucha materia? ¡GAH! –con solo pensar en todo lo que había que hacer me presionaba y jalaba mis cabellos sin ningún cuidado- ¡ES MUCHA PRESION!

-No, no –intentó calmarme Kevin- lo resumiremos, además que no tendrás que preocuparte porque haré el 70% de la presentación para que no tengas que preocuparte de… -sonó la maquina anunciando que el café estaba listo- todo eso.

-O-Oh… -tomé un sorbo y de a poco, con el efecto de la cafeína, me tranquilicé- ¿Sentémonos? –asintió el asiático.

Cuando nos dirigimos a una de las mesas a sentarnos como lo habíamos dicho anteriormente , un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo, observe a mi alrededor por algún indicio de bravucón o mejor dicho: Craig; pero no había nada ni nadie, bueno sí habían personas pero ningún busca pleitos; pero, en esencial, no estaba Craig. Me alivié.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó preocupado.

-N-No –tomé un sorbo de mi café.

-Tweek –me miró seriamente, algo que en verdad es extraño de ver en él, y lo peor era que me puse más nervioso de lo que ya estaba- ¿Tú sabes en quién esta interesado Clyde?

-¿Cómo? –parpadeé un par de veces.

-O sea…. –se sonrojó un poco- Si a Clyde le gusta alguien.

-Oh… -me impresionó un poco el que me haya preguntado eso tan repentinamente, y me era más extraño escuchar aquella pregunta de tal fanático de Star Wars- Pues… no me ha dicho.

-Ah –musitó sonrojado por la vergüenza de preguntar aquello.

-Aunque quizás le guste Bebe… siempre anduvo detrás de ella –agregué en cuanto me acordé de ese pequeño detalle.

-¿En serio?

-O-Oh… eso creo –me alarme un poco porque pensé que quizas la había cagado o algo por el estilo.

-Bueno –decidió calmar sus distintas emociones que sentía en aquel minuto- no importa –intentó cambiar el tema mostrandome y hablandome sobre Star Wars. Sospeché que quería que ignorara lo que había dicho recién.

Luego de un rato fuimos hasta la sección de Química, donde se encontraban muchos libros relacionados con diversos temas que tuvieran que ver con la materia por supuesto, en busca de nuestros temas. Tomé algunos al igual que Kevin con los títulos que llevaban los mismos nombres que los tópicos que presentaríamos. Después de aquello me senté junto a Kevin en la misma mesa en donde nos habíamos sentado con anterioridad. En cuanto abrí uno de los libros note que una hoja estaba suelta parecía una hoja de cuaderno, alguien de lo más seguro la dejó allí por equivocación. Leí lo anotado ya que junto a él habían unos dibujos de pelotitas rojas y azules; exactamente decía:

"_Los iguales se repelen, pero los distintos se atraen"_

Me quedé pensando en eso claramente la materia escrita en esa hoja no tenía que ver en lo más mínimo con el tema del cual hablaba el dicho libro, pero lo que me llamaba la atención era que en ese mismo momento asimile dos personas: Craig y yo. Se me cruzó por la mente en un segundo la idea de que el imbécil de Craig y yo nos atrajésemos por ser diferentes, MUY diferentes… ¡PERO QUE TONTERÍA! ¿Cómo era posible que se cruzara tal tonto pensamiento? Eso no sucedería nunca NI EN SUS SUEÑOS. A pesar de ser los más distintos, y a pesar de lo que diga la ciencia en que ese Tucker y yo nos atrajeramos era una completa estupidez. ¿Cómo pude haberme imaginado tal cosa?

-¿Pasa algo Tweek?

-No, nada. ¿Por qué? –pregunté con cierto calor en mis mejillas y cuerpo, sin dejar de pensar en la idea planteada anteriormente.

-Porque estas un poco… rojo –dijo con cara de no poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

¿Acaso veía un tomate o qué? Ni que fuera tanta el calor que tuviera… ¿o sí?

La vergüenza hizo que un sonrojo no pudiera evitar colorearse en mi rostro, simplemente por el hecho de tener vergüenza.

Giré mi cabeza al libro disculpándome por la perdida de tiempo que acababa de provocar. Comencé a leer rapidamente entretanto subrayaba conceptos; sin embargo mi cabeza aún daba vueltas con el tema de Craig. Entoces recordé el beso, ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿No que me odiaba? Yo ya tenía asimilada esa teoría, pero sin embargo… me besó…

Pronto llegó la noche, ya casi completábamos cinco horas seguidas de trabajo sin descanso. Ya teníamos terminado los dos primeros pápelo grafos y nos faltaban seis más, eso realmente era torturante. Posiblemente se preguntaran, ¿acaso no debían solo planificarlo? Bueno, en verdad, quisimos aprovechar el rato eso, es todo… supongo. Por mi parte había escrito los resúmenes de cada tema pero aún me faltaban tres: "Teoría de coaliciones"; "Factores que afectan la velocidad de reacción" y "Los tipos de reacciones químicas". Pero me alegraba el que lleváramos bastante.

-Creo que esta bien hasta aquí –dijo el azabache levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué? Pero aún faltan tres tópicos y seis pápelo grafos –tomé un poco de mi décimo café del día.

-No creerás que vayamos a terminar todo esto hoy día, ¿o sí?

-O-Oh… ¿no? –respondí incrédulo.

-Of course not –me sonrió como siempre seguido de una risita- seguiremos mañana –y comenzó a guardar y enrollar nuestros trabajos.

Lo ayudé con las cosas, se ofreció a quedárselas él debido a mis advertencias con los gnomos. ¿Qué qué podrías pasar? ¡Podrían cambiar de idea y robarse nuestro proyecto para vendérselo al gobierno e inventar que es un atentado con mensajes subliminales y luego enviar a matarnos!

-G-Gracias –ya había terminado el vaso anterior de café y me disponía a servirme otro cuando Kevin me preguntó.

-Tweek, ¿Craig te besó?

Al escuchar esa tan inesperada pregunta no pude evitar ponerme rojo como un tomate al instante. Oculté mi cara entre las siniestras sombras que se me asomaban por allí y evité topar su cara con la mía. No me limité a contestar, simplemente callé y terminé de servirme mi café. Pero Kevin insistió.

-¿Craig te beso, Tweek? –volvió a preguntar esta vez de manera más determinada que antes.

-N-N-N-N-N-N-No…. –finalmente pude pronunciar mi respuesta pero sin poder disimular mi nerviosismo ante el tema del cual hablábamos.

-Así que… era cierto.

-N-No, claro que no. Yo nunca besaría a ese hijo de puta. ¡Nunca! –y decidí calmarme tomando un poco de mi delicioso néctar.

-¿Nunca? –preguntó sin un signo de credulidad- ¿Estás seguro? Porque que yo sepa Stan los vio y me contó que Craig te besó pero tú no hiciste nada contra eso –era notabe como intentaba persuadirme a decir las palabras "Me gusta, Craig", pero nunca llegaría aquel día ni en sus mejores sueños.

-…-sorbí mi café con mi cabeza gacha.

-Te besó él –asentí tímidamente- pero no te gusta él, ¿cierto? –volví a asentir- ya veo –y de reojo noté como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro; probablemente algo estaba planeando.

-K-Kevin, iré a buscar unos libros ¿me esperas? –interrumpí sus pensamientos.

-Claro –y su sonrisa se desvaneció mirándome con curiosidad.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero para llevarme los libros con los cuales no dormiría hasta terminar mi tarea esta noche. Abrí mi locker como lo hago típicamente pero me sentí un poco nervioso por el solitario pasillo, no es que no hubiera nadie en la escuela es solo que ya nadie pasaba por el pasillo en el cual me encontraba y eso hizo que el sonido de mi casillero resonaba como una campana.

Tomé mis libros lo más rápido que pude para no hacer esperar tanto tiempo a Kevin cuando me di cuenta de que un papel de cuaderno se había caído enfrente de mí. Me agaché a recogerlo y en la misma postura curvada comencé a leerla mientras sostenía mis libros con uno de mis brazos. Aquel papel decía:

"_Eres un idiota pero te amo"_

Extrañamente tenía la misma letra que aquel papel que había encontrado en la biblioteca mientras buscaba uno de los temas de nuestro proyecto. Pero lo que más me extrañaba el hecho de que alguien me escribiera eso. ¿Acaso alguien podría estar interesado en mí? No… es imposible. Probablemente se hayan equivocado de casillero y lo hayan metido por error en el mío. Sí, probablemente haya sido eso; aunque es una gran desilusión para mí…

Me levanté y cerré mi casillero lo más veloz que pude recordando que Kevin me estaba esperando para llevarme a casa, porque según él hay gente que se aprovecha de gente como yo por lo que acepte sin pensarlo, y me había tardado demasiado pensando en esa nota que habían dejado por error en mi casillero. No llevaba nombre aquella nota, así que decidí llevármelo para mañana investigar de quien provenía ese tipo de letra.

Al regresar con Kevin lo ví hablando por celular pero ya estaba terminando luego de unos segundos al verme corto y me indico la hora diciendome que había tardado un buen rato. Me disculpé y partimos camino a mi casa para luego Kevin poder ir a la suya tranquilo depués de haberme ido a dejar. En el trayecto me mantuve escuchando al azabache con sus relatos sobre Star Wars, era de alguna manera divertido y me divertía por los sonidos que hacía cuando me explicaba como movían las espadas para pelear unos con otros y cuando morían, era realmente dramático.

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice además de saludar a mis padres con un "¡GAH!" fue ir a ver el estado de mis calzoncillos. Nuevamente los gnomos se los habían robado, por suerte aún llevaba los míos puestos, pero como yo sé de ellos probablemente no tardarían en quitármelos durante la noche mientras estuviera dormido. Les avisé a mis padres como siempre, y luego derecho a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con un mensaje de Clyde. Quería verme urgente en la entrada del colegio. Me apresuré en colorcarme mi tan típica ropa pero cuando me colocaba mis jeans me di cuenta de que no llevaba mis calzoncillos.

-E-Estúpidos ¡ngh! gnomos ¡GAH! –y fui corriendo a la pieza de mis padres para pedirles más ropa interior . Por suerte mi mamá tenía algunos de reserva; por suerte a ella no se los robaban.

-Hijo, ya tienes 15 años comienza a preocuparte más de tu ropa –y me llevó bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina para servirme un café.

-G-Gracias, Mamá –y me fui corriendo hacia donde me esperaría Clyde.

Tomé el autobús, y claramente no estaba nadie en el paradero porque ya nadie lo tomaba; la gran mayoría falsificaba su carné de identidad para decir que tenían dieciséis o más para comprarse un auto y no tener que ir en esta porquería de autobús o simplemente le pedían o robaban el auto a sus padres, pero yo no soy esa clase de chico prefiero cumplir dieciséis antes de manden a prisión por una tontería así.

El autobús paro y abrió las puertas indicando la llegada al aburrido destino. Tomé mi mochila y bajé apresurado. Divisé divisé a Clyde, quien me esperaba junto a Kevin, Token y… Craig. ¿Qué jodidos…? ¿Acaso no podía estar con cualquier otra persona o grupo que no fuera en el que yo estaba? Oh, verdad. Él es el líder de nuestro grupo… o mejor dicho, mi ex grupo.

-¡Hola, Tweek! –dijeron al unísono Clyde y Kevin.

Supongo que no tenía nada de malo que fuera al llamado de Clyde. No creo que me mate por eso, ¿o sí? En realidad puedo esperar cualquier cosa de esa perra de Tucker.

-H-Hola ¡ngh! Clyde y Kevin –intenté sonreírles como ellos a mí pero…

-Hola fenómeno –saludó el azabache de ponpon amarillo.

-H-Hola C-Craig –pero éste tipo me jode más que mis propias bolas.

**Creo que pensaran que es estúpido el hecho de que diga que Tweek toma café para calmarse pero… las pocas, o mejor dicho, escasas veces que tomo café es cuando en serio tengo nervios y no quiero comerme las uñas y créanme que por lo menos a mí me calma bastante ._.**

**Lo siento si demoré mucho, pero no me estoy sacando muy buenas notas :c Y lo peor es que ando muy floja! Dx **

**Perdon si el capitulo fue muy aburrido u_u**

**Muchas gracias gracias por sus reviews! Espero que sigan comentando porque me hacen realmente feliz cx**


	3. Celos de pareja

¿Por qué tenía que enojarme cada vez que lo veía? Antes lo soportaba, pero ahora me jode verlo. ¡Me jode!

-Te había llamado por el hecho de que aún no le hemos dicho nada a la Sra. Garrison sobre nuestro cambio de parejas –anunció Clyde algo avergonzado por la tardía de la noticia.

Oh, no. Pensé que ya lo teníamos resuelto, ¿y si nos decía que no?

-Más le vale decir que sí. No quiero estar con el fenómeno de Tweek –dijo mirándome en menos.

¿Cómo es posible que exista gente que crea la gran cosa? Esta bien ver eso de gente hueca y tonta, no quiero decir que Craig no lo sea; pero pensé que algo… diferente.

-N-Ni yo con el idiota de Craig –respondí defendiéndome.

No iba a quedar como un idiota, no en frente de uno. Clyde dio un suspiro resignado y nos indicó para que lo siguiéramos. Sin mucho apuro llegamos a donde nosotros suponíamos que estaría nuestra profesora… si es que se podía decir así. Entramos a nuestro salón con cuidado de no interrumpir en lo que estuviera nuestra maestra no tampoco hacer mucho ruido si es que estuviera allí; y como lo predijimos, efectivamente, la Sra. Garrison se encontraba escribiendo una de sus novelas. Sí había empezado a escribir de nuevo, lamentablemente no sé las causas de esto.

Recé porque nos dejara cambiar de pareja, realmente lo deseaba. Pero, ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Y si no nos dejaba? Si me deja con Craig de lo más seguro obtendré un rojo. ¡Probablemente eso es lo que quiere! ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si es verdad? ¡¿Y si realmente quiere dejarme con Craig para sacarme un rojo, bajandome todo el promedio, para que repruebe este año y termine repitiendo? ¡Oh, no! ¡Jesucristo! No podía dejar que nada de eso ocurriera, no podía, no debía.

-Claro que no –contestó después de terminar de hablar con Clyde- las parejas ya estan listas y hechas, y no piensen que por sólo una petición suya haré un cambio.

Todas mis esperanzas se fueron por el culo.

-Pero Sra. Garrison… -insistió el castaño suplicante.

-No, no y no. No insistas Clyde, ya te he dciho que no, y es no ¿entendiste? No quiero mas peros –y como si la hubieran ofendido se paro yendo hacia el baño dejando su escritura a la vista de cualquiera.

Después de esto Clyde se dio vuelta hacia nosotros con un rostro de disculpa, si es que se puede decir así.

-¿Qué haremos? –pregunté decepcionado.

Había avanzado la otra vez y todo esto se me fue por el retrete. Probablemnte si era con Craig mi brillante, bueno no tanto, futuro se pudría en un segundo. Además, Craig es un completo irresponsable igual que Cartman, Kenny y Stan; no me molestaría ser con ellos, por lo menos los soportaría más que a este idiota que tengo por pareja. Y lo peor es que como sé que ya no puedo volver a estar con mis amigos, por ultimo quería ser con ellos, POR ULTIMO; pero no.

-No importa –trato de animar Kevin con lo siguiente que diría- Tweek quedate con lo que hicimos anoche; Clyde y yo haremos otro. Tú solo termina lo que nos faltó.

-Gracias Kevin –le sonreí agradecido.

Algo bueno, por lo menos hay menos trabajo; pero aún así realmente espero poder sacar un azul… sería un milagro.

-Craig –me di vuelta sin poder disimular mi enojo- supongo que… tendremos que ser juntos… -me costaba mucho intentar no sonar enojado mostrando mi obvio desprecio hacia la noticia y, claramente, hacia él.

Pero ese no era el único problema, era la presencia de Craig mi problema. No me llevaba bien con él, ni tampoco lo haría a futuro, de eso estaba seguro. Después de aquel incidente todas mis esperanzas de tener alguna tan cercana amistad como la tengo con Token y Clyde desaparecieron en un instante.

-Supongo que no hay de otra –dio un amargo suspiro el de gorro azul- Tweek, hoy te vas conmigo a mi casa y terminaremos el puto proyecto para no tener que volver a ver tu sucia y estúpida cara.

Ese tipo si que no tiene piedad ni respeto con las personas y eso me enoja mucho más, porque después de todo se "suponía" que él y yo como buenos amigos, o era eso lo que se suponía que reflejáramos.

-¡Oh, Tweek! Hoy día tenemos prueba de Biología y no he estudiado nada –se alarmó Clyde mirándome como si me estuviese pidiendo ayuda, pero entonces recordé lamentablemente que…

-¡G-GAH! No he estudiado nada tampoco ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante? –y me alarmé tanto como Clyde saltando de un lado a otro mientras jalaba mis rubios cabellos. Pero, gracias a Dios todos sabíamos que Token sí; y además era con el único, de los allí presentes, con el que nos tocaba ese ramo.

-Esta bien, yo los ayudaré –se resigno a decir dando un suspiro y encaminándose hacia nuestra aula.

Estuve a punto de seguirlo hasta que Craig me sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué ¡ngh! quieres, Craig? –le pregunté tragandome la molestia del contacto sin dirigirle mi mirada esperé su respuesta.

-Yo te ayudaré a estudiar –dijo secamente mirandome fijamente con esos ojos azules avellanados.

-Sus ojos… por primera vez los veo tan hermosos, no puedo creer lo hermosos que eran. Si tan solo no tuviera esa fría expresión de mierda probablemente…

-Pero Craig, tú no siquiera sabes de que se trata Biología ¡GAH! –le respondí de inmediato mirándolo con cierto enojo por tan estúpida propuesta, pero al segundo de darme cuenta el como me observaba desvié mi mirada posiblemente sonrojada por tan directo choque de miradas.

Se sintió el sucinto silencio como una terrible tensión luego de eso Craig me jaló hacia él susurrándome un pequeño comentario, y luego soltándome para seguir a mis amigos.

-Esta será la última vez que te veré socializando y compartiendo con Token y Clyde, ¿entendiste?

Asintiendo me fui corriendo hacia mis muy queridos amigos que realmente al pensar que tengo que romper nuestra amistad era muy doloroso verlos a la cara. Lo quiero tanto… pero debo hacer caso a las ordenes de ese idiota… si es por mis amigos… haré todo lo que deba hacer.

En cinco minutos estuve con ellos, después de haberlo seguido de no un muy largo trecho, a nuestro salón. Clyde buscó su libro desesperado mientras que yo me sentaba junto a Token, que sacaba su libro con tranquilidad colocándolo entre nosotros para compartirlo. Intentaba apreciar cada minuto que estaba con ellos, aunque me costara un poco por el hecho de sentirme amenazado y sabiendo que ésta sería la última vez que compartiéramos juntos. Rápidamente Clyde se sentó con nosotros con su libro, cuaderno y lápiz en mano listo para tomar los apuntes que fueran necesarios para obtener un buen puntaje en aquel importante examen.

-Bueno, comencemos con… -ve el temario de pruebas con el tema destacado en amarillo- el desarrollo embrionario.

-Oh… -imaginé como sería mi hijo, como nacería, como se desarrollaría mientras escuchaba cada palabra pronunciada por Token.

Y luego de unos minutos llegamos hasta la parte en que el feto o embrión comienza a tomar forma. Entonces, mi mente, un poco desconcentrada, se escapó a imaginolandia y comencé a ver mi futura vida con un bebé, donde los padres eramos Craig y yo. Nuestro bebé era hermoso, su pelo rubio resplandecía cuando el brillo del sol comenzaba a aparecer, y sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo despejado de verano; nuestro bebé era realmente hermoso…

¡¿Qué?¡¿Craig el padre de mi hijo? Debería ser una locura, un estúpido juego de mala gana que hacía mi mente. Pero, ¿por qué rayos estaba pensando eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver Craig en esto? Yo ya no lo amo, ni tampoco lo haré.

-¿Sucede algo, Tweek? –preguntó Token parando la tutoría por unos instantes.

-De lo más seguro se imaginó su futura familia con Craig y su bebé –rió descaradamente mi querido Clyde sin poder contenerse.

-C-Claro que no –respondí nerviosamente.

-Estas… rojo –musitó el afro americano con una gran expresión de asombro en su rostro.

-Hahaha pareces un tomate Tweek haha –logró decir entre risas mi amigo amante de los tacos.

-N-No lo parezco… -agaché mi mirada avergonzado.

Realmente soy un tonto, ¿cómo es posible que hasta mis amigos se den cuenta de lo que acababa de imaginar? ¿Cómo pude haber imaginado tal cosa? Ni que fuera a volverse realidad…

-Oh, mi querido Tweek –dijo abrazándome un delgado cuerpo con una voz conocida- te estuve buscando, ya pensaba que ese Craig te estaría follando.

Haha, siempre con sus bromas esas.

-Craig nunca me ¡ngh! follaría. Le patearía en las bolas dejándolo estéril antes de eso –y giré a ver a Kenny.

-Ya veo –sonrió ¿seductoramente? Bueno, siempre lo hace, aunque no conmigo…

Kenny me soltó un momento para tomar una silla y luego sentarse junto a mí sin dejar un segundo de mirarme con sus atrevidos y característicos ojos celestes. Desvié la mirada nervioso, era mucha presión para mí.

-Deja de mirarme Kenny ¡GAH! –dije incomodo.

-No te pongas nervioso, no te haré nada –sentí como posaba su mano rodeando mi cintura y como apegaba lentamente su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Basta, Kenny –intenté separarlo de mí inútilmente- para, por favor.

-¿Por qué debería? Si eres tan adorable… -susurro en mi oido.

Pero de un momento a otro un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejando de sentir el brazo de Kenny rodeando mi cintura, dejando de sentir el calor de su cuerpo y perdiendo todo contacto con él; entonces, giré rápidamente para ver el causante de todo esto y…

-No seas puta, Kenny –dijo una voz nasal proveniente de mi derecha.

-¿Qué pasa, Craig? ¿Tanto miedo tienes que te quite a tu _noviecita_? –pronunció con voz burlona.

¿Noviecita?

-Ya Craig, déjalo –pidió Clyde.

-No me jodas, McCormick –y soltó con agresividad al rubio de chaqueta anaranjada.

Después de eso Craig decidió irse como si nada hubiera asado. Eso me molestó un poco. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerle eso a Kenny? O sea, me importa una mierda si le muele a golpes, pero no entiendo por qué lo hizo, ni si quiera lo provocó. Este tipo si que esta jodido del coco.

-¿Por qué ¡ngh! te ríes, Clyde? –pregunté extrañado ante su sorpresiva risa.

-Es que haha Es que haha –no lograba completar las frases sin antes reírse.

-¿Uh? –ladeé la cabeza mostrando mi curiosidad hacia el tema. Entonces Token suspiró.

-Celos –dijo llevándome directamente hacia el grano.

¿Celos? ¿Celos de qué? ¿De quién?

-Ay, mi Tweek. No necesitas entender –volvió a abrazarme- solo ámame a mí, ¿sí?

Ignorando su comentario, Token siguió con su relato-explicación.

Finalmente, después de un tan extenuante día y probablemente con una segura pésima calificación en Biología, por haber estudiado a última hora; era la hora de irnos a nuestras casas. Nuevamente Kenny apareció detrás de mí dándome uno de sus típicos abrazos bien fuertes y apegados, aquello logró tirar mi bolso al piso. Nos encontrábamos Clyde, Token y yo; por suerte aún no llegaba Craig, que gracias a su orgullo estaba siendo retado por el conserje, así que no me jodería por un buen rato.

-¿Me extrañast, Tweek? –comenzó a acariciarme como si fuera un tipo de mascota o algo por el estilo, yo simplemente en ese momento quería tomar un poco de mi café casero.

-¿Por qué ¡GAH! debería?

-Porque eres _mi _Tweek –enfatizó claramente le "mi" con un tono entre posesivo y seductor.

-¿Quién es _tu _Tweek, puta? –nuevamente la voz nasal perteneciente a Craig aparecía.

Yo me sobresalté un poco por la sorpresa, y giré a verlo. ¿Cuándo se cansará de joderme? Estos ya parecen _celos de pareja…_

**Muchisimas gracias por su reviews en serio! x3**

**Perdón la tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y en este y la otra semana me llega la masacre de pruebas globales ;A; así que deseenme surte e intentaré de no demorarme tanto en subir xd**

**Gracias, nuevamente, por sus tan lindos reviews! n_n**


	4. Aun así no me gusta

Si realmente me odias, ¿por qué finges estar celoso? No te sale Craig, eres un imbécil. Por tu culpa no puedo impedir que mi corazón siga latiendo de esta forma tan precipitada; dándome falsas esperanzas…

-¿Celoso de nuevo? –la voz del rubio pervertido sonó lo suficientemente burlona como para hacer enojar a Craig.

Estoy convencido de que ya no te amo…

-¿Celoso? ¿Celoso a causa de un pedazo de idiota como él?

Porque eres una mierda Craig.

-Un fenómeno bastante adorable para tu información –y me apretujó más.

¿Pero qué mierda? No tengo que estar en una situación tan incómodamente ridícula. ¿Es que acaso no puedo estar tranquilo siquiera un rato? ¡Ni siquiera puedo tomar de mi café!

-Kenny, déjame por favor –imploré con voz trémula.

Antes esto extrañamente Kenny cedió. No los miré a ni uno de los dos, simplemente decidí tomar mi bolso, que hace un buen rato ya estaba en el suelo por culpa del de menor recurso.

-B-Bueno, nosotros nos íbamos –dijo Clyde tomando a Token del brazo- ¡Nos vemos mañana! –y como si no hubiera mañana partió corriendo hacia la salida del colegio. Supongo que iría a comer tacos con Token, o algo así.

Saque el café de mi bolso y me coloqué mi respectiva mochila.

-¡Kenny, te mato si por tu culpa reprobamos Química! –gritó Stan que estaba siendo tomado por la mano de su súper mejor amigo.

-No te molestes Stan, de cualquier manera Kenny nunca hace nada; además apretó con suavidad la mano de entrelazada del pelinegro es mejor si estamos los dos… solos –lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de vergüenza junto con un notorio sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas.

Noté como Stan se sonrojaba con la misma intensidad que el pelirrojo que tenía de mejor amigo; veía como se giraba a él, como se inclinaba…

-¡Paren, hijos de puta! –gritó Kenny a lo lejos yendo donde la pareja estaba- Stan, ¿me estas dejando por este nerd? –señalo con su dedo pulgar al judío.

-No le digas "este nerd", es mi mejor amigo; y nosotros ya terminamos hace tres días, ¿recuerdas?

-Lo siento, Stan. Te dije que Butters me provocó.

-Jodete, Kenny. Yo ya no te amo. Amo a Kyle –se fue dándole la espalda y llevándose a un sorprendido y sonrojado peligroso.

Kenny, dejandonos a Craig y a mí solos, se fue detrás de la pareja perfecta. Kenny junto con la pareja desaparecieron de nuestra vista en tan solo unos segundos, y un silencio realmente incomodo comenzó a apoderarse del ambiente en el cual nos encontrabamos. Por un momento pensé que mi corazón había comenzado a acelerarse sin razón; pero para mi sorpresa no era un simple pensamiento, era un HECHO.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué?

-No tengo tiempo para ti -¿tiempo para mí?- Stripe debe estar muerto de hambre –dijo entretanto comenzaba su andar.

-¿Debo ir contigo?

Que pregunta más estúpida. Claro que debo ir con él. Pero espero con la poca esperanza que tengo que me diga que no es necesario, o que no necesita de mi hoy, o algo por el estilo.

-Si quieres terminar el trabajo – no se dio el tiempo de darse vuelta y verme frente a frente, sino simplemente siguió caminando a paso lento.

Por mi lado decidí seguirlo hasta llegar a su casa. Por alguna extraña razón el lugar me parecía un poco solitario, o mas bien, estaba solitario; me causo mucho presion y un tanto de miedo, comencé a temblar también por la razón de que se veía al mismo tiempo tenebroso, como esas películas de terror que iba a ver con mi ex grupo.

Recorrí el lugar con la mirada observando detalladamente cada espacio incluyendo, por supuesto, la entrada de los Tucker. No es como si nunca hubiera venido a su casa, pero realmente espero que su familia no sea como su hijo; aunque sinceramente lo dudo, como dicen de tal palo tal astilla, de todas formas llevo la esperanza.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra –dijo el de voz nasal ya dentro de su casa.

-Oh, cierto. Perdón –y entré temblando mientras observaba los decorados de la casa. Nada extraño, todo _normal_.

No veía a ningún familiar de Craig. Tuve miedo de preguntar, así que preferí quedarme callado hasta llegar a su habitación. Sin darme cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en su presentable habitación. Todo este rato estuve atormentándome solo para encontrar algo que podría decirse decente. Dejé mi bolso al lado de su cama y decidí sentarme en el suelo, no veía donde más pudiéramos trabajar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada. Solo estoy sentado –respondí secamente.

De un momento a otro, cerró la puerta extrañamente con llave.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunté girándome a verlo con algo de miedo por suerte no siendo notado en mi voz.

-Salieron –fue cortante.

-Entiendo –comencé a sacar los materiales de mi bolso cuando Craig tomó mis muñecas dándome vuelta hacia él y plantándome un inesperado pero extrañamente deseable beso, haciéndome botar los papeles que tenía en mano.

Sentí como lentamente sacaba su lengua para entrar en la mía, pero por suerte pude impedirlo corriendo mi cara.

-¿Q-Qué ha-haces, Craig? –pregunté sin mirarlo a la cara totalmente sonrojado.

No me esperaba eso de parte de Craig, realmente creí que no lo volvería a hacer, pensé que había sido solo una broma de mal gusto, que solo fue para molestarme, que no iba en serio; pero ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?

-Craig, ¿qué rayos? –volví mi mirada hacia él, pero él simplemente no me la devolvía. Eso… para mí es muy molesto.

-Terminemos esto de una vez pronunció entretanto tomaba los papeles exparcidos por su culpa al tomarme las muñecas.

Pero ni siquiera hemos empezado…

-Está bien –bajé mi cabeza tragándome la rabia.

No quiero seguir con esto. Es mejor que me apure, así pobre irme con prontitud; y así no le veré más la cara.

-Debemos –buscaba con la mirada el pápelo grafo con el tema siguiente- anotar los tipos de –cuando encontré el papel me dispuse a recogerlo pero justo en ese instante… nuestras manos chocaron.

Sí, que cursi, tonto y en especial cliché ¿no? Pero no pude evitar sonrojarme, lamentablemente.

Craig tomó mi mano antes de que yo la quitara, y con la otra me empujó contra el suelo; sin vergüenza tomó posesión sobre mí colocándose encima y presionando mi débil cuerpo contra el suyo, con el fin de que no pudiera moverme. La vergüenza me invadía, con él mirándome de esa manera tan singular de él, yo… simplemnet no podía, no podía.

Acercó su rostro lentamente hacia el mío, sentí como sus fríos labios lentamente absorbían el calor de los míos; sus labios eran suavemente provocadores; quería más, más. Sus manos se entrelazaban con las mías, su cuerpo tan delgado como el mío pero mucho fuerte presionaba cada extremidad de mía. Se sentía de alguna manera bien, se sentía genial; era así como me lo había imaginado, no esperen, esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé. Mordió con dulzura mi labio inferior soltandome un gemido vergonzoso. ¡Oh, Jesucristo! Eso si que me da vergüenza, ¿Cómo pude…?

-C-Craig ¡ngh! detente, por favor –imploré.

No quería seguir mostrándole mi lado débil, a pesar de que quería más, más de sus besos, toques y mordidas.

Noté como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, eso me sonrojó demasiado. Las pocas veces que lograba ver sus sonrisas, que no han sido más de tres en toda nuestra vida, era como llegar al cielo, eran tan hermosas que pareciera como si estuvieras en el paraíso; más o menos era ese el sentimiento que te provocaba verlas. Pero que quede claro que a mí no me gusta Craig, ya no más; no me perdonaría si volviese a caer en sus juegos.

-Tweekers –susurró a mi oído; eso definitivamente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Craig –susurré muy bajo en su oído, y soltándome de sus manos lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos que no paraban de temblar- ¡Oh, Jesucristo! Sé que me mataras después de esto, pero ¡ngh! déjame disfrutarlo un poco más –dije cerrando con fuerza mis ojos húmedos.

No respondió pero se dejó abrazar por lo menos. Después de un pequeño rato se separó de mí un poco mirándome a los ojos como si intentara ver algo a través de mí, aquello lamentablemente me causaba un sonrojo aun mayor del cual tenía ya; luego, antes de levantarse me beso con calidez y dulzura.

Mi corazón… ¡Oh, no! Voy a morir en cualquier minuto, esto ya es mucho; es mucha presión.

-Tweek, le dices a alguien lo que pasó aquí y te juro que te parto el culo en dos ¿entendiste? –me amenazó esta vez con voz más seria y fría.

¿Qué? Espera, ¿estas enfermo o qué?

-Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo?

-¿Eres idiota? AQUÍ NO PASÓ NADA –recalcó de forma clara la última frase.

Craig, realmente eres un hijo de puta.

Intenté tragarme toda mi rabia, pero no podía. Mis lagrimas caían, caían sin mi cesar; no podía frenarlas. No quería llorar en frente de un marica como él, no enfrente de ese hijo de puta, NO.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo del lugar y de, por supuesto, su casa. Lamentablemente no pude avanzar en el proyecto, en absolutamente NADA, y lo peor es que Craig jugó nuevamente con mis sentimientos para fastidiarme un poco. Supongo que es mi culpa por no darme cuenta… por dejarme llevar nuevamente. Y ahora ni siquiera puedo acudir donde mis amigos, por la estúpida orden de Craig; pero estoy empezando a dudar sobre la virilidad de lo dicho por Craig. Pero ahora lo importante era que… estaba completamente solo, sin la ayuda de mis amigos por culpa de la amenaza de uno de los que supuestamente debería serlo.

Me siento como una mierda… ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?


	5. Mis amigos lo saben

Sólo… sin amigos con quién hablar, ni siquiera mis padres me toman en serio, siempre bromeando y contándome historias sin final. Esto es una mierda, una verdadera y completa mierda. Me siento peor que Stan cuando cumplió sus diez años… Esto es horrible.

-Tweek, no llores –una voz femenina en tono maternal intentó consolarme.

Que marica soy, siendo consolado por las chicas…

-Bebe, quizás necesita estar solo. ¿Necesitas eso, Tweek? –preguntó esa voz tan madura y conocida que obviamente provenía de Wendy.

¿Por qué afirmas algo que no sabes, puta?

-Sí ¡ngh!, por favor –imploré tratando de sonar lo más normal que se me acercaba.

Sí, me cae mal Wendy Testaburger. No hace mucho que la odio, todo empezó desde que se acostó con el puto de Craig y luego por haberle arruinado la vida a una de mis ex amigos: Stanley Randall Marsh.

-Hey, lindas. ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó una voz conocida para mí, más que conocida…

-Oh, Clyde –contestó Bebe- Lindo, el pobre de Tweek estuvo llorando, y aún no sabemos la causa. Y lo peor es que creo que volverá a sollozar –dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, belleza. Yo lo cuidaré –pronunció con su típica voz de casanova mi querido amigo amante de los tacos.

Se despidieron amigablemente mientras yo me lamentaba en silencio de todo lo que pasó y seguía pasando.

¿Cómo era posible que Dios me hiciera esto? ¿Qué he hecho de malo? ¿Discriminar a los gnomos? ¡Oh, Jesucristo! Si es eso, te prometo que lo volveré a hacer, ¡te lo prometo por todo el café que pueda tomar en mi corta vida!

-Amigo, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la voz preocupada del castaño regalándome una sonrisa de comprensión.

Amigo… que linda palabra, ¿no? Lamentablemente para mí ya no hay mas; ya no más.

-N-Nada, Clyde. En serio –intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

-Pues no me parece que me estes diciendo la verdad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¡GAH!

-Tu extraña forma de actuar –entrecerró los ojos un momento y luego me tomó la mano- pero no importa, vayamos a ver a Token –y comenzamos a caminar, por mi lado siendo forzado, hacia donde estaría nuestro amigo afro americano.

Se me pasó por la mente el hecho de que podría estar planeando algo, como llevándome hacia Token para convencerme de decir lo que oculto, o algo por el estilo; pero… ahora que lo pienso…

-Espera, Clyde –me detuve bruscamente- Debo ir a ¡ngh! baño –mentí sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweek? En serio, estas raro. Además, ya tuviste mucho tiempo como para poder ir.

Es que entiéndelo, Clyde, no puedo estar contigo. No puedo ir con Token, no puedo estar con ustedes. Si tanto quieres saber…

-Pregúntale a Craig –y, en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, me mordí la lengua al instante.

-¿A Caig? –preguntó extrañado.

¡Oh, por Dios! Ahora sí que estaba jodido, más que jodido: muerto; y mi culo sería partido en dos. ¡Oh, no! ¡Estoy condenado!

-¡GAH! –no sabía que hacer, estaba perdido.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó apareciendo detrás de Clyde un afroamericano amigo nuestro.

-No lo sé. Tweek estaba llorando y ahora actúa raro.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Le pregunté que le ocurría, y me dijo que le preguntara a Craig.

-Ah… -respondió entendiendo, antes que el castaño, lo que ocurría- ¿Qué te ha hecho Craig, Tweek? –preguntó con un tono un poco enojado pero comprensivo a la vez.

-N-Nada ¡ngh! en serio.

-Tranquilo, Tweek. Ya sé con qué te amenazó Craig para alejarte de nosotros.

¿Entonces por qué preguntas?

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –por un momento no pude creerlo, pero…

Aquella noticia me hizo recapacitar, pero al mismo tiempo dudar. ¿Cómo se había enterado? Levanté mi cabeza para ver las negras orbes de mi amigo sin poder disimular lo sorprendido que estaba. Al parecer Clyde no entendía de lo que hablábamos por lo que Token decidió explicar lo que ocurría.

-Lo que pasa es que Craig amenazó a Tweek para que se alejara de nosotros diciéndole que ser paranoico era contagioso, que nos volveríamos raros y esas cosas; tú sabes, Clyde.

-Oh… comprendo. Sí, recuerdo bien eso –sus ojos toparon con los míos- Tweek, no le hagas caso.

-Todo lo que dijo es mentira –la voz del pelinegro se hizo presente.

-Sí, así que –acarició mi cabeza- no le sigas el juego, y quédate con nosotros.

-Pero, si me ve con ustedes me pateara el culo ¡Oh, Jesucristo! ¡No quiero que me partan el trasero en dos! –jalé mis rubios cabellos nervioso- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto es mucha presión!

-Tranquilo, Tweek. Toma.

Clyde me ofreció una taza con café expreso, a lo que obviamente accedí. Intenté calmarme lo más que pude para poder concentrarme en loo que dirían mis muy buenos amigos. Por un lado me sentí aliviado pero por otro intrigado en qué más sabían.

-Tweek, ¿sabes por qué Craig hace esto?

-No –respondí inseguro- solo pensé que ¡GAH! quería joderme y que… lo hacía por el bien de ustedes.

-Estas bien en lo de joderte pero no lo hacía por nosotros –respondió Token.

-Tú sabes que no nos importa nuestra reputación ni nada si se trata de ti. Cualquier cosa que nos llevara a alejarnos de ti no nos importa nada –prosiguió con una sonrisa sincera, que traspasaba en cada palabra, mi buen amigo Clyde; asintiendo dejé que prosiguieran- Además todo lo que dijo Craig, y vuelvo a repetir, no es mas que una vil mentira.

-Así es –apoyó el afro americano a su lado- Bueno, Craig hizo esto porque…

-¡Espera! –lo frenó Clyde, luego de eso le susurró unas cuatas cosas al oído al de chaleco morado.

-Tweek –finalmente pudo decir- te gusta Craig, ¿cierto? –fue directo y claro.

Sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé, pero estoy seguro que eso no afirma el que me guste Craig, ¿cierto? Hace mucho tiempo que dejo de gustarme, ya no le amo, ya no me gusta, ya no le quiero. Lo ABORREZCO.

-No –fui cortante, acto seguido sorbí un poco de mi café expreso.

-¿Seguro? –habló, con un tono sorprendido, mi amigo amante de los tacos.

Eso me hiso dudar un poco, pero…

-Sabemos que alguna vez te gustó.

¿Qué carajo?

-¡Token! –lo retó Clyde.

-Tweek –tomando un tono mas paternal e ignorando a Clyde prosiguió a seguir- te entenderemos, somos tus amigos, recuerda.

-Ya no podemos serlo –pronuncié adolorido.

-¿Por qué? No tienes por qué hacerle caso al marica de Craig –dijo un Clyde enojado.

Sorbí otro poco de mi delicioso café, me estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Además si me ve con ustedes, él me…

-¡BASTA, TWEEK! ¡¿Acaso no te importa alejarte de nosotros, no te duele?

Nunca ví a Clyde tan encabronado como en este minuto. En realidad, me dolía bastante el tan solo pensar en tener que alejarme de ustedes pero… no entienden.

-Cálmate, Clyde –pidió, sosteniéndolo de los hombros, la voz de la razón de nuestro grupo.

-¡Es que...!

-Perdón, Clyde. Sé que estoy mal, ustedes de verdad me importan, en serio; pero…

-No lo dejaremos –interrumpió Token nuevamente- No dejaremos que te golpeé, eso te lo aseguro –decidió cambiar el tema antes de que todo esto se volviera una fea discusión que no tenía necesidad de crearse- Solo queremos saber si te gusta.

-No me gusta. Nunca me enamoraría de un idiota como él.

¿Cómo es que supieron que me gusto hace un tiempo Craig? ¿Cómo se enteraron de todo esto? Si saben algo que yo ni siquiera mostré, ni si quiera conté, ni pronuncié, ¿entonces cómo? ¿Cómo lo supieron? Si saben esto, entonces todo ya deben de saberlo… Y si todos lo saben, probablemente… Craig también lo sepa. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puede ser!

-¡GAH! ¿Craig también lo sabe? –pregunté instintivamente.

-O sea que te gusta –confirmó Clyde por sí solo- ¿no es así?

¡Oh, mierda!

-No, Craig no lo sabe –respondió a mi pregunta el pelinegro- pero debes admitir que te gusta si quieres que toda esta mierda termine; y que, por supuesto, podamos ayudarte.

Tuve un poco de miedo; admitirles que alguna vez me gustó ese hijo de puta me acarrearía algunos problemas. Pero después de todo, ellos son mis amigos y dudo concientemente que ellos hicieran algo malo, desconfiar de ellos no mostraría el aprecio que les tengo por lo que sería mejor decirles; además, ellos siempre han estado allí para apoyarme, protegerme y animarme.

-No admitiré que ¡ngh! me gusta actualmente, pero –tomé un pequeño respiro, dándome calma y confianza, luego proseguí- admito que alguna vez me gustó él –terminé, sonrojado, de decir tomando un sorbo de aquel delicioso nectar que lograba calmar mis nervios.

-¡Oh! ¡Sabía! ¡Sabía! –clamaba victorioso Clyde- Estaba seguro de que no podía ser imaginación mía.

Por alguna extraña razón Clyde se veía muy feliz con aquella poco importante, o por lo menos para mí, confesión; mientras que Token solo estaba ahí callado analizando todos mis gestos, como si de una mentira se tratara. Nuevamente tomé un poco del contenido del café que tenía en mano como llevaba haciendo reiteradamente en ocasiones anteriores.

-Tweek, si quieres que deje de ser tan hijo de puta, ¿por qué no le preguntas la razón de todo eso?

Lo medité un momento. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Esa pregunta siempre ha rondado por mi mente, pero nunca se me paso por la mente el tener que preguntárselo directamente. Ahora era el momento, nuevamente mis amigos me apoyaban como siempre lo han hecho.

-Tienes razón, Token. Iré ahora mismo a preguntárselo.

La rabia, inquietud, tranquilidad enojo, curiosidad, y un montón de otros sentimientos se mezclaban en todo mi ser, haciéndome, al mismo tiempo, moverme de mi lugar y dándome fuerzas para enfrentarme a ese idiota. Solo deseaba aclarar mis dudas, pero la más importante sería aclarada en este momento. Me levanté del lugar en el cual me encontraba, sin antes recibir palabras de apoyo por parte de Clyde tan raramente "maternal" que había salido mi amigo. Intenté visualizar a ese chico, que no hacía más que abusar de mí, para poder finalmente enfrentarlo.

-¿Dónde ¡ngh! estará? –mi mirada tomaba nota de cada detalle.

Cuando, en un instante, visualicé un gorro azul estilo peruano con un ponpon amarillo, bajé la mirada para reconocer el rostro al cual pertenecía esa prenda; sí, era: Craig Tucker.

-¡Craig! –grité dirigiéndome hacia él con paso molesto y estruendoso- ¡Craig! –volví a gritarle esta vez mucho más cerca, y el receptor se digno a girar como se debe al instante que reconoció mi chillona voz.

-¿Qué? –respondió con su voz monótona.

-Debo preguntarte ¡GAH! algo –lo observé con la misma seriedad que él me regalaba.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? No quiero que me vean conmigo, así que mejor…

Tragué un poco de saliva. ¿Acaso cree que es tan fácil para mí preguntarlo?

-Pues…

Hizo un gesto para que hablara de una vez mientras que yo odiaba cada instante que pasaba con él, al mismo tiempo que temía tanto por mi integridad física como sicológica.

Tomé un respiro antes de devolverle la mirada con odio reflejado únicamente en los ojos, y que estaba seguro de que el recibiría. Clyde y Token me habían dado ya su apoyo hace unos minutos atrás, por suerte Craig no nos había visto juntos.

-Craig -musité con algo de temor, pero al segundo tomé la confianza perdida por un momento.

-¿Qué quieres? –volvió a preguntar- No tengo mucho tiempo, y menos para ti –su semblante era algo intimidante.

En serio que lo aborrezco…

-¿Por qué eres tan hijo de puta? –lo miré con gran enfado recordando todo lo que me había hecho anteriormente.

Me miró sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera; supongo que no se esperaba aquella pregunta de mi parte, pero me siento más libre de alguna manera.

Esperé una vez más, unos minutos más sin respuesta alguna.

-¿Por qué…?

-Porque eres un pedazo de mierda, Tweek -¿envidia? No lo creo.

-Sé que estas mintiendo, Craig –su mirada lo dijo todo. Escondía algo, algo muy importante que debía saber.

**Yay, al fin subo xD ahaha y yay! Porque terminé todas my tests *-* Bueno, las terminé el miércoles xD pero igual Uu ahahaha, espero que no les haya aburrido Dx**

**Y… Soy muy feliz con sus reviews! _ Thank u so much!**

**Gracias a: **lintu asakura**, **chibiheart333, Gabii16 **y en especial a: **gabiiii981** y **ShinigamiJazzDark89 **porque son muy awesome! Cx**

**Que se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un lindo review c:**


	6. El secreto de McCormick part I

Mis nervios volvieron al igual que mi miedo mientras que mi valentía y seguridad se iban al carajo.

-Te lo diré hoy en la tarde –dándose media vuelta respondió.

-¿Qué?

-Nos iremos a mi casa. Si tanto quieres saber, entonces, sabrás que necesitamos hablar tranquilos –fue lo último que le oí decir.

¿En su casa? Debe estar loco. Probablemente llegaría a violarme. ¡Oh, no! Ya me quitó mi primer beso y ahora quiere quitarme la virginidad. Tendré que ingresar a clases de boxeo si quiero defender mi castidad. Definitivamente entraré a clases de boxeo, lo poco que sé desde primaria no me servirá para esta.

Tocaron segundos después de haber "platicado" si es que se podía decir de esa manera. Decidí girarme y volver con mis amigos, pero en seguida frené el paso al acordarme de que solo los podía ver a escondidas. Caminé hasta cerca de un árbol que había por ahí, con mi mirada maldecía a Craig por no marcharse de una vez pero duró tan poco como los tacos en manos de Clyde; finalmente pude dirigirme hacia mis amigos que me esperaban junto con una taza de café recién hecho.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¡Ah! Y aquí tengo una taza de café para ti –ofreció amablemente Clyde.

-Traje galletitas también –agregó Token con una sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos –tomé los comestibles y me senté junto a ellos.

-Creo que es mejor que entremos a clase y a la salida lo hablamos, ¿Qué te parece? Es que ya debemos volver a clases –sugirió el afroamericano.

-A la salida debo ir a la casa de Craig ¡GAH!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron los dos con suma sorpresa cuando no tenían por qué estarlo si era algo bastante obvio, después de todo tenía que terminar el trabajo, ¿o no?

-¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en el baño? –sugerí esperando que salieran del shock- después de ¡ngh! todo solo nos quedan estas dos últimas horas.

-Buena idea. Debemos vernos lo antes posible, y contarnos por qué justamente HOY DÍA debes ir a su casa –terminó por decir el pelinegro.

Clyde y Token fueron a su clase correspondiente, mientras que a mí me esperaba Kenny en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio de Química.

-Hoy no nos toca Química, Kenny.

-Lo sé, pero era el lugar más solitario como para estar lo suficientemente tranquilos y por supuesto solos para…

-Ni lo pienses –lo interrumpí antes de que terminara esa frase.

-¿Por qué, Tweek? –se molestó fingidamente esperando que cambiara de opinión.

-Porque aún soy virgen.

Mala respuesta.

¿Por qué Kenny siempre quiere hacerlo? ¿Acaso no cree en el amor verdadero? ¿Alguna vez si quiera se ha enamorado? Tengo estas y muchas otras mas dudas sobre Kenny, pero en verdad ni me interesa contestarlas. Pero… ahora que recuerdo, él estuvo con Stan ¿o no? Me gustaría saber que ocurrió porque, por lo que sé, actualmente Stan y Kyle estan saliendo, siempre creí que terminarían juntos pero me sorprendió el hecho de que hubiera estado con Kenny…

-Vamos, Tweek. ¿O es que acaso quieres hacerlo primero con Craig? –su tono sonó bastante burlón.

-NUNCA EN MI VIDA –mi tono subió bastante notándose raramente intimidante.

-Okay, okay. Tranquilo –de alguna forma intentó disculparse.

-Kenny –finalmente me propuse a preguntar- ¿qué ocurrió contigo y Stan?

Al parecer y con solo mirar el rostro de Kenny noté como la pregunta le había legado. Quizás no debí, parecía delicado, pero no había más que hacer. Como dicen lo hecho, hecho está.

-Ustedes estuvieron saliendo, ¿cierto? –quise cnfirmar.

-Sí… -su tono por alguna razón sonaba melancolica- Tweek, ¿qué quieres saber?

-Todo.

Sí, me considero un idiota curioso, metiche, chismoso, o lo que me quieran decir. Para mí Kenny en asuntos amorosos es una mierda, pero era un buen amigo, una buena persona; y Stan era su amigo… Entonces, ¿por qué se metió con él? Kenny también es mi amigo pero él solo bromea conmigo, no va en serio.

-En esta hora nadie usa el laboratorio de Química hasta mañana, así que podemos hablar tranquilos –abrió la puerta.

-Okay ¡ngh! –dije al mismo tiempo que asentía y cruzaba el marco de la puerta que conectaba el pasillo con el laboratorio de Química.

Estaba conciente de que perdería horas de ramos bastante importantes, pero eso no se comparaba con saber uno de los más grandes secretos del chico McCormick. Tomamos asiento en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos alejados de la puerta y del primer retrete. Cada segundo para mí era intrigante, realmente no podía entender el que Stan terminara con Kenny. ¡Ellos hacían muy linda pareja! O eso demostraban.

-Tweek, tú ya sabes que nosotros salimos, ¿no es así? –sabiendo la respuesta continuó- Nuestra primera semana fue complicada pero al mismo tiempo reveladora y hermosa –una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia se asomó como si un rápido lindo recuerdo hubiera pasado por su mente, es mas una afirmación que una suposición-

-Me acuerdo que ayer le escuché a Stan gritarte que ustedes ya no estaban juntos ¡ngh!, y luego tú le respondiste que era por culpa de Butters porque te había provocado. Entonces ¡ngh!, necesito saber que tiene que ver Butters en todo esto ¡GAH! –terminé de preguntar esperando una rápida reacción y una inmediata respuesta por parte del rubio pobre.

-Pues… Butters… -vaciló unos momentos antes de poder contestar de manera correcta a mi pregunta- todo empezó cuando…

**Flash back – Kenny POV**

Nos encontrábamos Butters y yo hablando acerca de lo que le había hecho la noche anterior ese culo gordo al pequeño Scotch. Entonces llegó Stan avisándome que debía ir con él para hablar con la Srz. Garrison para que nos permitiera ser de a tres. Pero antes de poder ir con Marsh, Butters me detuvo sosteniéndome de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Butters? –pregunté extrañado.

-K-Kenny –dio un pequeño suspiro- debo decirte algo importante.

-Lo siento, Butters. Debo ir con Stan en este momento.

Sabía perfectamente que el de pelo azabache podría enojarse de mil maneras diferentes por muy simples razones: primero, Stan sabía que me gustaba Butters; segundo, últimamente parecía andar con la reglar (aunque no fuese mujer), ya que se la pasaba enojado; y tercero, siempre terminaba pensando más de lo necesario.

-Pero es realmente importante… -rogaba el chico más tierno e inocente de todo South Park sin soltarme.

-¿Qué te parece si hablamos en recreo? –le sugerí.

-Esta bien –aceptó junto a una sonrisa dejando de jalarme, y pudiendo así ir donde mi amado.

Habían pasado sólo dos minutos cuando alcancé a Stan entrando a la sala en la cuál se encontraba la Sra. Garrison. Tomamos asiento frente al pupitre en el que se encontraba la maestra, sentándome junto a Kyle, que momentos atrás estaba con mi amado; comenzó la plática, o mejor dicho, discusión sobre el tema de hacer un trío.

-…y pues necesitamos su permiso para hacer un grupo de tres personas –terminó de decir el pelirrojo.

-Claro que lo necesitan. Pero ni crean que es tan fácil, primero que todo…

-Sabemos que ya tiene listo las parejas y esas cosas pero… -interrumpí.

-¡Kenneth! No me interrumpas –con voz enojada prosiguió- ¿Por qué quieren ser un trío? –después de haber pronunciado la palabra "trío" no pudo evitar reirse un poco.

No podíamos contarle que era la única forma para que Kyle y yo no nos mataramos a golpes todos los días.

-Porque realmente lo deseamos y si usted nos hiciera realidad nuestro desep seríamos verdaderamente felices –exageró tiernamente mi lindo Stan mostrando su lado más lindo y violable.

Oh, por Dios. No tengo la menor idea de por qué aún no me lo he follado, es tan… ¡esperen! Ya me acordé. Él es lo más preciado en mi vida, y a menos que él me lo permita o quiera lo haría.

-Esta bien –finalmente se rindió nuestra maestra por la dulce mirada que le regalaba el tierno azabache- pero no quiero que vuelvan a hacerme este tipo de problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asentimos abandonando el lugar y las sonrisas no se demoraron en llegar.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Stan? –preguntó su súper mejor amigo.

-Usando el encanto de un niño –sonrió victorioso.

-Aún así hubiera preferido que fuéramos únicamente los dos –reproché abrazando de la cintura por detrás a quien un día marqué como mi pertenencia.

-Ahaha Kenny, piensa en Kyle también –dijo sonrojándose uno de los chicos más guapos del instituto.

-Además, yo debía ser con Stan. Siempre soy con él y tú ya fuiste su pareja antes –reclamó el pelirrojo rival.

-Mala suerte. Además, yo soy su novio, tengo mucho más derecho que tú –me defendí de manera un tanto infantil.

-Ya lo veremos –entrecerró sus ojos esmeralda con una mezcla de odio y envidia.

Pasado el rato tocaron el timbre, indicando vuelta a clases, y yo me encontraba tomado de la mano con mi Stan. Teniendo, esta vez, mala suerte; a Stan le tocaba otra materia distinta a la mía, y lo peor es que esa asignatura la compartía con el pelirrojo que tenía de mejor amigo. Mandandole malas vibras a Kyle, me despedí de la pareja; y para mi sorpresa Butters estaba sentado justo al lado de mi pupitre. La profesora de Historia era bastante anciana ya y no tengo idea alguna del por qué el colegio aún no la jubila sabiendo los años que ya tiene; la cosa es que como ella se encuentra vieja necesita descansar, ¿y qué mejor que en clases? Tomé asiento pero cuando me disponía a sacar mi revista pornográfica, siempre fiel a ese tipo de revistas, Butters habló.

-Hola, Kenny –saludó antes de proseguir a preguntar- ¿podemos hablar ahora?

-Aahh… ¿ahora? –finalmente me rendí después de una discusión mental- Esta bien.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos t con sigilo salimos de la sala, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de lo estábamos haciendo.

Prontamente llegamos a la sala de utilería, era bastante pequeño sí, pero lo suficientemente privado como para poder hablar sin interrupciones. Nos sentamos en frente uno de otro, en el ambiente se sintió una fuerte incertidumbre y seriedad, además de que unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo como a un peluche comenzaban a surgir de la claramente nada. Esperé que él rompiera la tensión que poco a poco se iba apoderando del lugar.

-Kenny, yo te traje porque –iba directo al grano- t-tenía que confesarte algo –un notorio tartamudeo y sonrojo no se tardo en aparecer.

-Tranquilo –no me resistí y tomé su mano para darle confianza.

En ese momento, y con solo ver como un rubor color carmesí se coloreaba en las tiernas mejillas del pequeño, me di cuenta de lo que se venía. No soy un idiota como Stan que no se dio cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba Kyle de él hasta que el pelirrojo se dio el valor de decirselo; no, definitivamente no soy tan inocente. Pero no pude evitar sentirme un poco… ¿feliz?

-K-Kenny –tomó un respiro- m-me gustas mucho.

-¿Estas conciente de que estoy saliendo con Stan?

-Sí, lo suficientemente como para esperar un rechazo –respondió nervioso.

-¿En serio? –no pude evitar sonreir- entonces –no pude evitar acercarme a él poco a poco- supongo que –no pude evitar desear besar esos labios vírgenes- no te importaría saber que –no pude evitar acercar su rostro con el mío- estuve enamorado de ti desde el primer momento en que te ví.

-¿Es e-en serio? –pronunció con sus deseables labios nerviosos y un tono un tanto quebradizo.

¿Estará feliz o intimidado?

-Muy en serio –mi voz sonó profunda.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios se posaron sobre los de mi pequeño amor anteriormente platonico entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, pero justo en ese mismo instante escuché unos murmullos conocidos entrar y parar en seco. Murmullos porque cuando besé a Butters se me hizo difícil ser conciente de lo que nos rodeaba. Pero, entonces, imploré que no fuera Stan ninguno de los que hubiera entrado; pero si fuera así… ¡¿Cómo carazos entraron?

**Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews en serio, soy muy feliz cada vez que los leo. Asdasd Perdónenme si actualizo RECIEN pero el problema esque como me mudo de casa (no sé si les conté ._.) quedó el despelote acá y hay que ver un monton de cosas, arreglar, ordenas, limpiar, etc etc y es basante odioso ademas de que debo enseñarle english to my brother ¬¬. Em… q mas puedo contar? Solo que he pensado en hacerme un cosplay de Stan y pues estoy tejiendo mi gorro *-* y que soy feliz con mi Kyle ashdaskjdash Bye!**


	7. El secreto de McCormick part II

-¿Qué coño estas haciendo, Kenny? –preguntó la voz conocida de Kyle.

En cuanto escuché su voz solté a un sonrojado Butters y giré rápidamente hacia el emisor de la pregunta, y para mi jodida mala suerte vi el horror frente a mis ojos. Stan me miraba con tristeza, enojo, curiosidad, incredulidad; pero en especial _decepción_. Me sentía horrible.

-Stan, yo… -pero antes de que yo pudiera explicar lo sucedido el nombrado salió corriendo del lugar.

-¡Stan! –fue lo último que escuché del pelirrojo antes de que saliera a perseguir al pelinegro.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas intentando alcanzar al chico que correspondió mis sentimientos, al chico que me robaba el corazón cada día, el chico que me ayudaba a olvidar a Butters; pero ahora… sí que la había cagado.

No me sorprendía lo difícil que se me hacía alcanzarlo, ya que él era el capitan del equipo de fútbol del instituto mientras que yo solo era uno más de los que se escondía los veinte minutos de trote en la clase de Educación Física. Pero, finalmente, logré alcanzarlo agarrando primeramente la manga de su chaqueta para luego poder tomar su mano y atraerlo hacia mí. Para mi mala suerte cuando pude sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, él me alejo con fuerza. Lo sostuve de la mano sabiendo que probablemente ñel escaparía de nuevo. Nos quedamos así por un buen rato intentando recobrar el aliento por haber corrido un gran trecho.

-Sabías ya que nuestra relación terminó.

-¿Qué? Stan, espera. Dejame…

-Comprendo, Kenny. Comprendo que no puedas olvidarte de Stotch, pero si lo deseabas más a él que a mí ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –su voz sonaba cada vez más y quebradiza.

Es verdad, después de todo nunca podré olvidarme de Butters; mi primer amor…

-Me ilusionaste… -su tono era adolorido, sus palabras…

Pero Stan, tú me robaste el corazón, tú fuiste el que sanó mi corazón ¡, tú siempre estuviste ahí a pesar de todo; por eso yo…

-Te amo.

-Deja de decir mentiras, Kenny. Ya basta, en serio –sus lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer- no quiero seguir con esto. Ya es suficiente.

-Stan, por favor yo… -aún sostenía su mano, esa la única esperanza que tenía de no perderlo, lo único que me daba la fuerza para…

-Amas a Butters –corrigió acto seguido, corrió su cara a un lado para que no la viera- Poder, como odio llrar en frente tuyo Kenny…

Después de eso lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas convenciéndome que de esa manera no lo perdería, pero… claro, era imposible pedir tanto.

-Yo te amo Stan –mis palabras trataban de dar fuerza a una esperanza que intentaba sostenerse.

-Pero yo no, ya no más –alejandose con palabras frías y dolorosas tomó el rumbo que antes llevaba.

No lo sosporté, no pude soportarlo. Mis lágrimas cayeron sin cesar, humedeciendo cada centímetro de mis mejillas. Había perdido a alguien valioso, a una parte de mí, a alguien a quien después de una tan hermosa relación no podría olvidar jamás. Me sentía vacío y realmente no sé si Butters pueda sanar un daño tan profundo como el que hizo Stan por mi culpa. Carajo, esto se siente como una gran mierda… es realmente horrible… ahora comprendo como se sintió Kyle…

Me dejé caer de rodillas sin dejar de mirar el camino por el que había desaparecido mi pelinegro favorito.

**Fin Flash-back **

**Tweek POV**

-Después de eso sólo pude intentar seguir adelante, e intentar recuperarlo de cualquier forma –un suspiro resignado salió de la boca del ojiazul- aun tengo la esperanza.

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Butters?

-Le dije que necesitaba un tiempo, que aun no estaba preparado.

-O sea, que después de todo lo ocurrido ¡ngh!, aun no puedes olvidarte de él, ¿estoy en lo correcto

-Supongo… -su tono era bastante doloroso.

-Perdón –me disculpé.

En verdad no debí preguntar, no debí ser terco ni molestar.

-No, tranquilo. Esta bien –sonrió intentando no hacerme sentir mal ni incomodo –confío en ti.

-Gracias ¡Gah! –devolviendo la sonrisa que me había dado hace un momento recordé algo bastante importante.

-¡Así que aquí estabas! –exclamaron dos voces en un unísono detrás de mí.

Giré de inmediato para tomarlo con los ojos de ambos: unos verdes como el pasto recién regado y otros ojos negros como el color azabache pelo de Craig.

-Clyde ¡ngh!, Token –pronuncié en cuanto los ví- perdón, me había olvidado. Yo…

-¿Qué haces con Kenny? –preguntó mirando al rubio de parca anaranjada con algo de desprecio- no le habrás hecho algo a Tweek, ¿o sí?

-Tranquilo Token. Kenny no me ha hecho nada, sólo hablamos acerca de unas cosas, entonces, me olvidé de que debía ir con ustedes.

-Bueno creo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Kenny saliendo por la puerta de entrada- nos vemos, Tweek.

-Ten más cuidado, Tweek. No deberías estar con tipos como él, tú sabes bien por qué –me aconsejó mi amigo castaño.

Sonreí levente. Me hacía feliz el saber que mis amigos estaban allí para protegerme que después de todo ellos siempre serán como mis padres que sólo les interesa mi bien estar… Amigos cuanto los quiero, se preocupan tanto por mí como yo de ustedes; pero Kenny no es una mala persona, él sólo necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

-Gracias amigos, pero esta bien, en serio –les regale una sonrisa sincera y con mucho cariño.

-Tweek, ya van a tocar y no creo que podamos hablar así que –justo en ese momento el timbre sonó indicando el fin de las clases del día- MAÑANA HABLAMOS –con un tono alto intentó comunicarse.

Asentí afirmando el hecho de que había entendido y recibido la información correctamente. En cuanto la campana terminó de sanar estrepitosamente, mis amigos se ofrecieran a llevarme hasta donde se encontraba el chico a quien más odiaba en el mundo, o eso quería creer.

-Craig, te dejamos sano y salvo al pequeño Tweek. Más te vale cuidarlo –lo amenazó Token intentando sonar como siempre lo hacía de manera madura.

No deje de mirarlo ni de inspeccionar cada gesto, cada sentimiento de él. Debía admitirlo ese día se veía mucho más lindo que otras veces, pero no, no, no; a mí nunca me gustará Craig Tucker.

-No me interesa hacerle nada –su voz monótona apareció finalmente.

-Eso espero –suspiró Token.

Luego de eso nos despedimos y en cuanto los perdimos de vista Craig aprovechó el momento para hablarme.

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Por qué debería?

-Esta nevando.

-Oh, cierto -que estúpido de mi parte preguntar algo tan obvio como eso.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Tienes frío?

-Eso no debería importarte.

-Pero me importa.

Algo en mí dio vuelco. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez conforme pasaban los segundos y en silencio se apoderaba del incomodo ambiente que en nosotros ya había.

-Un poco –finalmente me resistí a contestar.

¿Peroqué haría? Ni siquiera entiendo por qué dice que no le intereso y luego dice que le importo. ¿Quién lo entiende?

-Entonces dejame abrigarte –sin mirarme en ningún momento tomó mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos con diferentes temperaturas.

¿Qué carajo? ¡¿Craig Tucker esta tomando de la mano con Tweek Tweak? ¡Oh, no! ¡Esto es demasiada presión! Mi corazón no deja de latir con fuerza, mi respiración comienza a desesperarme, mi temperatura corporal sube rápidamente, e involuntariamente mi mano comienza a sudar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Tweek, hoy debemos terminar el trabajo ¿entendido? –su voz sonó mucho mas suave, no se notaba indiferente como otras veces.

-S-Sí –tartamudeé involuntariamente.

Quizás el tartamudear me había delatado, pero ¿y qué importaba? Ahora necesitaba buscar una razón lógica del por qué Craig me sostenía de la mano de esa manera. ¿Qué planeaba? Esto definitivamente no era norma. Tomé un pequeño respiro e intentñe disimular mi mirada un poco sonrojada. Lo miré de reojo una inmensa cantidad de veces, intenté entre muchos que no se notara. Ese día Craig se veía perfecto, como la primera vez que me había enamorado de él; se veía como otra persona, alguien… perfecto.

-Craig –me detuve un momento sin soltarlo de la mano.

Debía saberlo como sea, bajé mi mirada de inmediato antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que llevaba haciendo hace un buen rato.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweekers? –el rubor se hizo más profundo.

-Craig, sé sincero –tomé otro respiro.

Quizás ahora era diferente.

-¿Paso algo?

Quizás, sólo quizás, aún había alguna esperanza. Corrección, aún tenía una esperanza…

-Craig ¡ngh! tú… -tragué saliva- tú…

Debía ser fuerte, directo… ¡ser hombre!

-Dime –esa definitivamente no era la voz de Craig, él es el chico del cuál me enamoré a primera vista, el chico tan genial a quien admiraba, a quién amaba.

¿Era posible aún estar enamorado de él?

-Tú… ¿me quieres?

Sí, fui directo al grano. Debía saberlo, la duda me comía por dentro, necesitaba saberlo de alguna manera. Tenía la esperanza de que quizás él sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Quererte?

Pero después de todo son sólo unos "quizás" y nada más que eso. Sólo ilusiones que después de todo nunca se cumplen, puros sueños hechos basura.

-S-Sí –sentía mi corazón romperse.

-¿Realmente quieres que sea sincero?

Dolía pero aún así asentí cerrando mis ojos con fuerza intentando no llorar y preparándome para el fuerte rechazo que caracterizaba a Craig. Pero…

-N-No, esta bien. Perdón fue mío. ¡GAH! Haha, que tontería preguntar eso ¡ngh! Perdón por ser tan marica, haha –mi voz no sonaba normal como quería.

Craig siguió caminando ignorando mi deplorable confesión, si es que lo fue. En realidad me sentía patético, idiota, tonto, y muchos otros adjetivos feos. Decidí seguirlo a pesar de que sentía una gran vergüenza por mi patetica actuación. ¿Qué debe estar pensando ahora Craig de mí? ¿Qué soy un estúpido marica que necesita amor desesperadamente? Oh, no. Realmente espero que no esté pensando en eso o sino yo… sería horriblemente vergonzoso.

Al llegar a la residencia de los Tucker nos adentramos a la casa y en especial a la habitación de Craig. Me senté sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro, intentando adivinar sus pensamientos sin éxito alguno.

-Saca los pápelo grafos que solo hay que copiar la información que saqué ayer-ordenó el de voz nasal.

Yo enseguida comencé a obedecer cada orden que daba como el idiota que soy. Dejando preparado los utiles que usariamos, Craig repartió mi parte; y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a escribir. Mientras más rápido escribiera, más rápido terminaría y así podría irme pronto a casa. Pero en eso siento una mano sosteniendo la mía y luego girandome para poder contemplar a quien me aprisionaba en el suelo.

-He visto como me mirabas –sus ojos me penetraban en los más ondo de mi ser.

¡Oh, por Dios! Se ha dado cuenta…

-P-Perdón –bajé la mirada.

Por Dios, se ha dado cuenta… ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? Ni que fuera a descubrir lo que alguna vez sentí, o quizás ya lo sabe con lo anterior…

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Uh?

-Idiota, me provocas sin darte cuenta –susurró por lo bajo.

-¿C-Craig…? –un sonrojo se hizo visible.

-Tweek, yo… -sus ojos me miraron directamente contemplando así ese brillo resplandeciente.

Pero en ese mismo instante…

-Hermano, Stripes quiere jugar con… -al vernos de esa manera tan marica simplemente no pudo evitar abrir la boca.

**Perdónenme la tardanza. Hubieron muchos problemas y distracciones, además de que nunca me venía la inspiración pero aquí esta. Además de estar en la onda coreana y de tener un grupo K-POP no he podido concentrarme mucho Dx Perdónenme este aburrido capitulo, prometo dar todo mi esfuerzo para que el próximo sea mas interesante y genialoso xd**


	8. Nadie sabe, nada ocurre

-Rubí, ¿qué carajo haces aquí? –preguntó el pelinegro intentando disimular lo que había hecho instantes atrás.

¿Por qué caigo siempre? Siempre es igual… Parezco alguien fácil, a menos que en verdad lo sea… ¡Oh, no! ¿Y si es así! ¡Oh, Jesús! No quiero que piensen que soy así. No quiero que Craig piense… Hey, esperen un momento. ¿Qué me importa lo que crea Craig? ¿Realmente me volví a enamorar? Oh, no… eso que intenté hacer antes en la calle… Oh, por Dios. ¡Me gusta Craig! Que me jodan. Después de lo que hizo Craig, ¿realmente vale tener tanta esperanza?

-Sólo decía que Stripes quería jugar contigo, pero creo que estas ocupado –y sin querer escuchar explicación alguna se fue de la habitación dejándonos algo abrumados.

-Esa niña…

-Craig –intenté ser lo más serio posible al mismo tiempo que intentaba agarrar valor para poder enfrentarme a él- ¿Podrías dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas?

Estaba cansado, realmente ya no puedo más. ¡No aguanto más su jodida bipolaridad!

-¿Dejar de hacer qué?

-Dejar de acosarme, besarme y hacerme cosas como si fuera tu… -pero antes de completar la frase me di cuenta de lo rojo que estaba, y eso me daba rabia.

¿Por qué debía sentirme así? Se supone que yo dejé de amarlo hace ya que tiempo. No quiero volver a sentir aquello que destrozó mi corazón, no quiero engañarme y volver a sentir alguna esperanza que no tiene ningún futuro.

-¿…novio? –completó la frase con duda.

-Sí –me limité mi afirmar- ¿Podrías…?

-No, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué te empeñas en joderme la vida? ¿Por qué no simplemente eres hombre y dices la verdad?

No es que afirmara que dijera mentiras, pero dudo de la verosimilitud de sus palabras con todo lo que ha pasado me cuesta creerle.

-¿Te me estas rebelando? –su voz me intimidaba.

Estar a solas con él definitivamente no era seguro, y lo peor es que no pude entrenar boxeo por lo tanto estaba en riesgo.

-No entiendo, Craig. Definitivamente no puedo entenderte.

Me da rabia sentirme de esta manera. Siento mi corazón latir desbocado con sólo sentir los pasos de Craig acercándose a mí lentamente, pero al mismo tiempo unas ganas incomprensibles de golpearlo y abrazarlo surgían en mí. Una mezcla de amor y odio comenzaba poco a poco a apoderarse de cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Terminemos el trabajo –cambió el tema rápidamente.

¿Intentaba ocultar algo?

-Craig.

-Quieres marcharte desde hacía un buen rato, ¿no es así? –sin mirarme sacaba los útiles que él usaría- entonces terminemos esto de una vez.

-Pero Craig, ¿por qué no me contestas?

Odio que seas así…

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque tú me dijiste que me lo dirías ¡GAH!

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, pero en cuanto tomó conciencia del incomodo silencio que se formaba entre nosotros rompió la tranquilidad anterior que regalaba la habitación.

-Te lo dije una vez, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sé que estas mintiendo con lo de raro. Eso no se contagia.

Probablemente ya sepa que Clyde y Token me lo comentaron.

-No hablo de eso -¿entonces de qué?- "Reputación", ¿te suena?

¿Realmente te vale más eso que la amistad o el amor?

-¿Pero qué cara…?

-Arruinas MI reputación, ¿entiendes? Por eso soy así en el colegio, porque por estar contigo quienes deberían respetar mi autoridad no lo hacen y resulto tener todas las jodidas tardes peleas con los de preparatoria, ¿sabes que es eso, Tweek?

-P-Pero…

-Claro, tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso ya que sólo necesitas ser "raro" para que los demás no quieran ni tocarte.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tu arruinas todo lo relacionado conmigo, eres un jodido…-pero decidió guardar aquellas palabras fuertes que sólo necesitaban pensarse un poco para averiguar que era un grave insulto que dañaría a cualquiera.

Un par de lágrimas no esperaron y comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. Craig me miraba con algo de ¿preocupación? A la mierda si era raro verlo de esa forma. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlo de esa manera? ¿Acaso no cree que tengo sentimientos como cualquier persona? ¿Tan fenómeno le parezco?

-Y-Yo… -ni siquiera era capaz de hablar.

No quería seguir más allí, así que tomé lo más rápido que pude los útiles que yo debía ocupar junto a mi mochila. Salí sin mirar atrás en ningún momento de la casa de los Tucker. Y en cuanto visualicé mi hogar, entré violentamente cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y al entrar a mi habitación corrí hasta mi cama y lloré sin parar. Me sentía demasiado triste, ¿cómo alguien era capaz de herir a una persona de aquella manera? Desde aquel día no quise volver a verlo. Si debía sacarme un rojo en Química, lo haría.

A pesar de todo, en la escuela sería un poco difícil…

-Tweek –me llamaron Clyde y Token acercándose a paso lento- ¿Cómo te fue, amigo?

Cerré mi casillero silenciosamente sin poder mirarlos a la cara. Con solo acordarme del tema me hacía llorar como un total marica. ¿Por qué debían…? Oh, cierto. Son Clyde y Token, mis amigos sobre protectores. Me di vuelta y sólo me limité a suspirar antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Clyde, Token –tomé un pequeño respiro simulado- ¿Podríamos no hablar de eso? Por favor –pedí o mejor dicho, rogué.

Entonces, Token tomó el hombro de Clyde sacudiendo su cabeza intentando decirle que no debía seguir insistiendo sobre el tema. Hubo un sucinto silencio hasta que nuestro friki asiático amigo llegó.

-Hola chicos, ¿ocurre algo? –notando nuestras expresiones supo que debía animar un poco- ¡Hey, Clyde! Ayer me dejaste esperando en la tienda de comics.

-Oh, perdón amigo. Lo que pasa es que…

Yo lo invité a mi casa a jugar Guitar Hero –lo interrumpió el afro americano.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dejaste por él y su juego de Wii?

-Lo siento, en serio. Pero hoy día podemos ir a la tienda de comics a ver que otros títulos sacaron ahaha –intentó arreglar el lío que había armado.

-Esta bien –se rindió seguido de un suspiro –recuerda: Hoy después de clases, y así podemos quedarnos a ver una película en mi casa si quieres. Y si llega a ser muy tarde podrías…

-No es necesario si llega ser tarde yo con gusto lo voy a buscar –interrumpió nuevamente Token, pero esta vez con algo de enojo notado levemente en su voz y entrecejo.

-No te molestes, Token. No me molesta que Clyde se quede en mi casa, es mas me _agrada_.

-Claro, no te tomes la molestia. Además nunca me he quedado en casa de Kevin. Esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer más a Kevin- lo último lo pensó en voz alta, y a causa de esto un sonrojo de vergüenza se coloreó en las mejillas del castaño.

Lamentablemente noté como Token malinterpretó eso, lo que causó una mayor frustración en el millonario. Aquella manera en que peleaban a me causaba mucha gracia, tanto que me costaba mucho aguantarme la risa. Y así fueron todos los días, Clyde, Token y Kevin siempre tenían un lío amoroso que Clyde siempre desconocía; no vi rastro alguna de la existencia de Craig, gracias a eso un gran alivio se hizo presente en mi ser.

Ninguno de mis "padres" sobre protectores me preguntaba a cerca del último acontecimiento ocurrido. Pero yo sabia que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, siempre las cosas salen al aire.

-Kevin –lo llamé un tanto incomodo.

-¿Si? –preguntó parando de jugar con sus figuritas de Star Wars.

-¿Podemos ¡ngh! hablar? Por favor –supliqué.

-Claro –contestó sin ningún problema.

Buscamos un lugar cómodo para sentarnos, finalmente lo encontramos y decidimos aprovechar de contemplar el patio desde aquel lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Tweek? –preguntó abrumado.

-Lo que pasa es que… -pero antes de continuar me llegó un mensaje de texto- Esperame un momento, por favor –pedí un sutil permiso para poder leer lo recibido.

"_Te dejo juntarte con ellos, pero no me jodas en el colegio, ¿quieres?-Craig."_

Con "ellos" se refería claramente a nuestros amigos, y con "joder" se refería a que no me juntará en ningún momento con él. Pfff, como si quisiera. Por lo menos sabía algo, aunque fuera doloroso…: _Arruinaba la reputación de Craig_.

Cuando me decidía a responder me llegó otro mensaje, pero preferí no verlo para no dejar esperando a mi friki amigo esperando.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó interesado.

-Nadie en especial –respondí un tanto indiferente al tema.

-Oh… -comprendió enseguida que no quería hablar del tema así que cambio a lo que veníamos a hablar hace un rato- y… ¿qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Mmmm… ¡ngh!

En verdad fue un impulso… Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fueran mis 'padres' sobre protectores. Supongo que Kevin no hablará de esto con ellos si es que se lo pido…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Podrías no decirle nada de esto a Clyde y Token? –le pregunté intentando mostrarme lo mas suplicante posible.

**Perdonen mi tan tardía actualización. D verdad perdónenme. Hay dos razones para explicar esto: 1) La inspiración nunca me llegaba, pero ahora se el secreto de **ShinigamiJazzDark89 **jiji –fuckyeah(?)- y… 2!) Porque he estado un poco ocupada con mis ensayos del grupo y ayudando a mi mama con sus tramites _ **

**Perdonenme en serio, por fis Dx Les prometo mas accion en el prx. Capi (solo si esq eso da mi mente) Eso y muchas gracias por sus reviews, llego a llorar por lo linos que son (?) broma, pero sí son hermosos~**


	9. Los problemas de Craig

Me miró desconcertado. Lo entiendo, es raro que yo pida este tipo de cosas pero realmente esto es importante y extremadamente, o por lo menos para mí, confidencial. Finalmente noté como el azabache tomaba un sucinto respiro intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

-Claro, puedes confiar en mí –y mostrándome una sonrisa que me calmaba me animó.

-Bueno, ayer fui ala casa de Craig ¡Gah! –sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que ya estaba mostrando una sutil cara de sorpresa- y…

-¿Te confesaste?

No pude evitar sonrojarme por aquel comentario.

-¡C-Claro que no! ¡GAH! –alcé un poco la voz pero intenté relajarme un poco- ¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento… -me disculpé.

-Esta bien –a pesar de mi mal comportamiento me siguió sonriendo con amabilidad- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

-Bueno, Craig me dijo que le arruinaba la reputación… -me dolía decir eso… ¿por qué?

Si a fin de cuentas, todos me tratan de esa manera…

-Ah, pero eso no es novedad. Siempre lo ha dicho.

-¿Eh?

-Tranquilo, no eres el primero –una risita se escapó de su boca- Se los ha dicho a Clyde, Token, Jason e inclusive a mí.

-¿En serio? –asintió.

-Sólo fue una mera excusa.

-Una… ¿excusa? ¿Y para qué quería hacer eso?

-Para ocultar su amor por ti.

-Ya deja esas ¡ngh! bromas, Kevin –inflé mis cachetes mostrando mi disconformidad ante sus comentarios.

-Hahaha –se intentó calmar al ver mis fuertes temblores causados ante su estruendosa carcajada- No estoy bromeando, y mi risa no es porque me esté burlando.

-¿Entonces por qué?

No había sentido en ninguna de las palabras que pronunciaba el azabache friki.

-Porque no te das cuenta de lo obvio –rió nuevamente, esta vez con más calma causando así que mis temblores fueran más suaves- Craig te ama, eso es lo obvio.

¿Un jodido loco bipolar enamorado de mí? En tus sueños, Kevin.

-No lo creo… ese hijo de puta sólo le gusta joderme –nuevamente rió y aquello me molestó un poco.

-¿Sabes el dicho "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"?

Pensar siquiera un poco eso me ponía nervioso y me hacía sonrojar, pero Craig no es de esos. Estoy seguro de eso. Asentí un par de veces antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Kevin, realmente no creo que Craig sea de ese tipo de personas ¡GAH!

-Tweek, Tweek, Tweek –sacudió un par de veces su cabeza y suspiró antes de continuar- esta bien. Sólo te aviso que hay un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de Craig esté enamorado de ti –se levantó del asiento y antes de irse me dijo- Igualmente hablaré con Craig sobre esto.

-N-No Kevin, por favor –pero no pude detenerlo ya que él, en ese instante, se había ido.

Entonces comencé a temblar violentamente. Necesitaba un café en seguida. Fui a la sala y comencé a buscar en mi mochila mi termo de café, en cuanto lo cogí me serví un poco y lo tomé enseguida. Entonces, fue cuando empecé a pensar sobre lo último conversado con Kevin: Le iba a hablar a Craig sobre lo que él menos quería saber; era mucha presión para mí, demasiada presión. ¿Qué tal si se enoja? Oh, no. Eso es seguro. ¿Y si se enfada tanto que me descuartice? ¿Qué tal si quiere matarme y luego enterrarme, hacer un testamento falso y quedarse con todos mis calzoncillos? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto es demasiada presión!

**Craig POV**

Venía saliendo de una pelea que tuve gracias al hecho de que estoy con el estúpido de Tweek como pareja de proyecto. Como me frustra esto. Me sostuve el brazo intentando frenar la sangre que salía de la cortada que me hicieron esos infelices de cuarto grado de secundaria. Escuché unos pasos venir detrás de mí, y en seguida giré a ver quien era sin antes ocultar mi brazo malherido. Pensando que podía ser otro de esos infelices fruncí el ceño desafiante pero en cuanto me di cuenta de quien era cambié totalmente mi cara a mi natural expresión nula.

-¿Qué ocurre, Stoley? –pregunté intentando no sonar molesto. En realidad en ese momento sólo quería estar solo.

-Craig, ¿aún no le dices a Tweek que lo amas?

-¿Pero de qué coño estas hablando?

-Craig, ¿acaso no es obvio? He visto como lo miras y como le dejaste una carta aquella vez. El hecho de que lo trates como lo tratas es para ocultar tus sentimientos por él, ¿no es así?

Ciertamente, él había acertado en todo. Pero debía ser un idiota si creía que le contestaría con un simple "Sí"

-Je, debes estar bromeando, ¿cierto? A mí nunca me gustaría un chico ni menos un paranoico como Tweek.

-Joder, acepta tus sentimientos por Tweek y deja de tratarlo como lo estas haciendo. No haces más que lastimarlo. ¿Acaso no te duele verlo así?

Me duele, y mucho. Pero no es sólo eso. Es mi jodida reputación, Kevin. Mi REPUTACIÓN.

-Kevin, esta bien si a ti no te molesta estar con Tweek. Pero, para mí, la reputación es algo invaluable. Es algo difícil de conseguir. Y quizás tú estés acostumbrado que te traten como a una mierda, pero yo no soy ese tipo de personas.

-Creo que no me escucharas a mí, ¿cierto? –asentí de inmediato- supongo que tendre que decirle a Clyde que te haga reaccionar.

-No necesito ninguna ayuda me di vuelta para poder marcharme de una buena vez- Si Tweek es un marica y se pone a llorar para recibir su lástima, esta bien. Pero no me metan en sus mariconadas, ¿okay?

-Si no quieres aceptar tus sentimientos hacia él, por lo menos date cuenta de los suyos hacia ti – y lo deje completamente solo.

No quería seguir escuchando más estupideces por parte del compadecido de Stoley. Si sabe que siento cosas por Tweek, entonces, ¿por qué no puede entender mi comportamiento? ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? Yo… sólo quiero verlo por _última vez_.

**Tweek POV **

Finalmente tocaron para volver a clases, por suerte me encontraba en el salón. Guardé mi termo y saqué mi celular. Y fue ahí cuando me acorde de aquel mensaje que había recibido y no leí instantes atrás. Decidí entonces revisar mi bandeja de entrada y abrir el mensaje.

"_Fenómeno, hoy tienes que ir a mi casa. Como sea terminaremos ese trabajo, ¿entendido?"_

Me dio rabia, mucha rabia; pero al mismo tiempo me sentí un poco nervioso. Después de pensarlo mucho tomé la decisión de contestarle de la mejor manera.

"_Lo siento, Craig. Terminaré mi parte del trabajo en mi casa. Si tienes algún problema con tu parte del trabajo mándamelo por correo, por favor."_

Tomé un respiro, estaba un tanto acalorado y mi corazón latía con una leve fuerza. Suponía yo que tendría mi cara un poco roja. Pero debía controlarme, a mí ya no me gustaba Craig Tucker, ya no más. Nuevamente recibí una respuesta.

"_Necesito que lo hagamos juntos. De eso se trata el proyecto, ¿no?"_

¿Desde cuando le importaba de lo que se tratara el proyecto? No te entiendo Craig. Pero no quiero estar contigo, en este momento deseo estar solo. SI vuelvo a estar contigo probablemente rompas mi corazón nuevamente, esta lo suficientemente destrozado ya. Si vuelves a romperlo probablemente…

"_Perdón Craig. Pero no quiero estar contigo. Lo siento, en serio. Por favor entiéndeme. Quiero estar solo."_

De sólo pensar en que podría romperme el corazón nuevamente sentía como las lagrimas se asomaban en mis ojos. Oh, que marica soy. Pero ¿acaso no se cansaba de joderme? Nuevamente una respuesta.

"_Pero yo sí quiero estar contigo"_

Eres un bipolar de mierda, Craig.

**Craig POV **

Después de haberle enviado aquel marica mensaje a Tweek alguien toco mi hombro. Giré a ver y como Stoley había dicho antes, Clyde había venido a hablar conmigo.

-Craig, ¿qué te pasa, amigo? Ya no eres el mismo de antes.

Estaba seguro de que Stoley le había contado toda la puta historia marica de lo que ocurrió y ocurría.

-Nada –respondí cortante.

-Es imposible que no sea nada –su cara mostraba preocupación- ¿por qué tratas así a Tweek?

-Tweek y Stoley te lo contaron, ¿no es así? Que maricas.

-No, sólo Kevin –respondió el castaño sin quitar esa expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué te contaron? –entonces sentí vibrar mi bolsillo izquierdo dando a saber que un mensaje había llegado posiblemente de Tweek.

-Eso no es de gran importancia –suspiró un momento- Amigo, haces sufrir mucho a Tweek y no quiero verlo llorar en ningún momento. Él es como mi hijo, me duele verlo así. Yo sé que para ti la reputación es algo infalible pero el hecho de que tengas que tratar así a Tweek por una tonta reputación que no tiene sentido. ¿Relamente te importa más una estúpida reputación que tus amigos?

En ese instante sentí que la razón estaba de lado de Clyde. Tanto tiempo diciendo tonteras pero ahora realmente había hecho que dudara de mis propias palabras y pensamientos. Por supuesto que si tuviera que abandonar a Token y Clyde por esa puta reputación, no lo pensaría dos veces y elegiría a mis amigos antes que ha todo. Entonces, ¿por qué con Tweek sí? ¿Realmente sentía más que amistad por él como para tratarlo de manera distinta? Siempre supe que me gustaba pero sólo como amigo, ¿cierto? Nunca creí verlo de otra manera… Pero ahora comienzo a dudar. ¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo puedo decir que solo me gustaba como amigo si lo había besado anteriormente? Basta de dudas, no soy un demente ni un enfermo. Aunque me cueste admitirlo pero yo… creo que amo a Tweek Tweak.

-Claramente prefiero a mis amigos.

-¿Entonces por qué tratas así a Tweek?

-Porque Tweek no es mi amigo.

-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.

Dio en el clavo.

-No lo sé –respondí bajando por primera vez mi mirada.

-Es porque amas a Tweek –contestó Stoley llegando en aquel momento tan inesperado que ni Clyde ni yo hablamos.

**Perdonenme el retraso pero he avanzado dos capitulo ya, así que estan listos *-* Esta historia será un poco larga… ¿no les importa, cierto? Esque no sé… me gustaría saber su opinión c: esque como que se me vino toda una inspiración y ya tengo terminada esta historia (en mi mente) xd Bueno, eso! E intentaré subir lo mas pronto posible xl **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio que amo leerlos ;u;**


	10. La confesión de Craig

¿Qué rayos hacía Stoley aquí? Chismoso de mierda.

-A eso se le llama: saltarse clases –pronunció Kevin con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus labios raramente eso me frustró un poco.

-Que bueno que son sólo estas dos últimas horas. Ni nos notaran –agregó Clyde- Pero al parecer a Craig ni le interesa.

-Bueno, no nos desviemos del tema –prosiguió el asiático.

-Kev, no tenía idea de que… -se sonrojó un poco- Craig, ¿es verdad eso? Tú sabes.

-Sí.

-Es obvio que sí, ¿acaso no has visto como…? –pero antes de poder continuar- ¿Qué? –se desprendió inesperada respuesta.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó un total rojo Clyde.

-¿Entonces por qué eres así con él? –insistió en preguntar Kevin-yo creo que ni tú mismo te entiendes.

Quizás era verdad. Yo amo a Tweek. Es una de las personas más gentiles y amables que he conocido en toda mi vida. Quizás por eso me enamoré de Tweek, de su amabilidad, gentileza, buena personalidad, una persona inigualable, además de tolerante. Es por eso que insisto en que nos juntemos en mi casa, es porque quiero verlo y estar con mi rubio favorito.

-¿Por qué eres así con Tweek?

Pero esa pregunta no tenía respuesta. No podía hacer más que quedarme callado. Sí respondía que era por mi reputación, para mí, eso sonaría como una ridiculez. No volvería a tratarlo de esa manera. Me tengo bien merecido los pleitos con los de cuarto grado de secundaria sin contestarles saqué mi teléfono celular y revisé mi último mensaje.

"_Eres una mierda, Craig."_

Cerré el celular. Sí, me lo merecía. Era una gran mierda. Joder, me siento más mierda que cuando Stan rompió con Kenny. Oh… ahora entiendo. Probablemente, el por qué lo trate así sea porque… quizás… yo… esté celoso. Pero yo sabía que debía hacer.

**Tweek POV **

Ya faltaba poco para que tocaran, y no veía ni a Kevin ni a Clyde por ningún lado. Ya pienso que estarán haciendo, de lo más seguro Clyde ya se le haya confesado o viceversa. Giré mi mirada hacia Token que no paraba de observar de reojo la puerta de la clase. Era un poco chistoso, pero para serles sincero y no lo hago de malo con Token pero realmente prefiero que Clyde y Kevin estén juntos. Siempre se mandan indirectas entre ellos y eso es muy tierno. Aunque es lamentable por Token, él ha estado enamorado de Clyde desde que eran pequeños. Finalmente tocaron, todos gritaron de felicidad ya que la Sra. Garrison nos tenía hartos con sus temas triviales.

-Tweek, ¿haz sabido de Clyde? –me preguntó un enfadado Token.

-No –le contesté incrédulo de su actuar.

Tomé mi mochila y nos despedimos. Yo quería irme lo antes posible. Craig podría ser capaz de llevarme a rastras a su casa. Miré hacia todos lados apresurando el paso. Me alivié cuando logré salir de la escuela, pero en ese instante alguien me jaló por detrás tirándome contra la pared, y me alteré al ver a los de cuarto grado de secundaria.

-¿Tú no eres la noviecita de Craig Tucker? –preguntaron esos grandulones de mierda que no hacían mas que detener mis forcejeos.

-¿D-De qué hablan? –pregunté intimidado.

-No puedo creer que le guste alguien como tú, y más si eres un hombre. Aunque podrías pasar de chica –dijo mientras apretaba mis muñecas con mucha fuerza.

-Pero eso no nos interesa –dijo el aparentemente líder de aquel grupo- Danos tu dinero, fenómeno. O sino…

Pero antes de que pudiera completar frase alguna. Craig apareció inesperadamente plantándole una fuerte golpiza en el rostro de quien hace sólo un momento estaba hablando. Después de eso, luego del shock, antes de que pudieran reaccionar los demás, comenzó a golpear a todos y a cada uno de los intimidantes miembros de aquel grupo. Me impresionó la manera tan fácil en la que lograba esquivar los golpes de los demás. Luego de eso, decidieron largarse, los de cuarto grado de secundaria, dejándonos completamente solos.

-C-Craig… -no sabía que decirle. En verdad ni si quiera sabía si quería hablarle.

-¿Estas bien, Tweekers? –asentí.

-No me llames ¡ngh! así por favor –miraba únicamente el suelo.

-Perdóname.

-¿Uh?

-Perdóname por tratarte de esa manera todo el tiempo –subí mi mirada para ver una cara triste en Craig. Una cara que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Craig –no sabía si estaba actuando, pero sonaba tan creíble…

-Tweek, te amo –su mirada se encontró con la mía provocándome un rápido sonrojo.

¿Pero qué carajo estaba ocurriendo hoy día? No entendía nada de nada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente esas palabras salían de la boca de Craig Tucker?

-Perdóname por ser un hijo de puta todo este tiempo –tomó una de mis manos acercándose lentamente y haciéndome retroceder- Fui un ciego al no saber cómo y con quién estaba tratando. Fui un ciego por no darme cuenta de quién tenía ante mis ojos.

Sus ojos se veían mucho más preciosos de lo que alguna vez fueron en toda su vida. Sus ojos reflejaban calma, verosimilitud y, en especial, amor.

-C-Craig… ¿es en serio? –apenas podía articular palabra alguna, iba a llorar en cualquier segundo, iba a llorar de felicidad porque me era incapaz de no pensar que era verdad.

-Sí, Tweekers –junto su frente con la mía- Te amo más que a nadie en este puto mundo.

¿Realmente podía ser esto verdad? ¿Debía creer en él después de todo lo que me hizo? ¿Debía realmente ablandar mi corazón nuevamente? ¿Debía dejar que… volviera a quebrarse una vez más?

-N-No, Craig –separé mi cabeza alejándolo un poco de mí- y-yo no creo poder soportar esto una vez más.

-¿Cómo? –pronunció con un tono notoriamente sorprendido.

-P-Perón, Craig yo… -pero mis lagrimas cayeron antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Craig me abrazó intentando calmarme pero yo no podía. Estaba… rompiendo algo que en verdad quería.

-Tweek, perdóname –su voz sonaba un poco adolorida.

-Yo… te amo Craig. Yo también te amo. Te he amado siempre –decía entre llantos agarrándome del chaleco azul de Craig- Pero… no sé si creerte. Todo siempre termina siendo igual; siempre termina rompiéndome el corazón.

Nuevamente hizo nuestro abrazo aun más estrecho tratando de reconfortarme.

-Yo no pienso volver a hacer eso nunca más, Tweek –nos separamos un momento mirándonos directamente a los ojos- Te amo. Y si lo hiciera de nuevo simplemente no podría imaginármelo. Sí lo hiciera me mataría.

-¡No digas eso! –lo abracé nuevamente intentando frenar esas horribles palabras- No quiero que te mates por mi culpa.

-Hehe –su linda, o mejor dicho, hermosa risa salió a flote- No haría eso ni en sueños mientras esté contigo –observé su hermosa sonrisa, simplemente era bella.

-Tweek, ¿me perdonas? –preguntó con un tono inocente.

-Claro –le sonreí finalmente sin dejar de contemplar aquellos ojos azules como el cielo que no hacían más que hacer suspirar a las chicas de nuestra clase y en el colegio entero.

Finalmente, Craig acortó distancias con un dulce beso. Esta vez decidí disfrutarlo y sentirlo detalladamente para nunca darme de lo que sería el comienzo de una linda relación amorosa.

**Perdón la tardanza~ Pero aquí esta asdjasjdsa la continuación intentaré terminarla lo antes posible (esta ya estaba lista xd) sdgajsdgsa como voy a una academia no tengo mucho tiempo y tendré menos cuando entre a clases de baile (ya que debo mejorar mi fluidez y blablabla) Pero prometo ver mucho Creek y telenovelas de puro drama para inspirarme ahaha xd Estoy ansiosa por el 15 de Enero~ daran mi capitulo favorito de toda la decimaquinta temporada de South Park *-* Y espero que Stan le diga "Te amo" y no "Te quiero" porque no sería igual :l That's all!**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! C: Me hacen muy feliz~**


	11. No siempre lo reciente perdura

-C-Craig, ¡ngh! espera un poco –lo detuve antes de que comenzara a desabotonar mi camisa- debemos terminar el trabajo antes que nada. Estamos muy atrasados.

-Dejemos eso para mañana. Aún nos queda –susurraba a mi oído mientras besaba mi cuello.

Sin dejar de temblar por el roce de sus labios a una de mis partes más sensibles lo separé un poco.

-E-Espera –decía totalmente sonrojado- El problema es…

-¿Si? –se detuvo a escuchar.

-Aún no estoy preparado para esto… ¡Gah! –me sentía avergonzado porque hasta yo sé que Clyde lo había hecho.

-Esta bien –me sorprendí ante su respuesa.

Pensé que no me iba a escuchar, que me iba a obligar o algo por el estilo como lo hací antes.

-¿Uh? –musité desconcertado.

-Esta bien, Tweek. Respetaré tu opinión.

¿Dijo la palabra con "R"? ¿Dijo "Respestar"? ¿En serio? Definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño. Nunca en mi vida imaginé a Craig pronunciar tan bella palabra.

-Gracias, Craig –pronuncié casi en un susurro luego de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

Era el chico más feliz del mundo. Si este era un sueño esperaba nunca despertar de él. Contemplé esos bellos ojos azules hasta que Craig decidió besarme con dulzura inimaginable. Oh, que feliz era. En este minuto ni siquiera los gnomos me importaban. Sólo quería estar Craig, todo lo que restaba de mi paranoica vida. Si era con Craig, toda esta mierda valía la pena, absolutamente toda.

Y así fue como empezó nuestra relación. Craig no tuvo miedo en demostrarla en público, tampoco le importo que lo llamaran "marica" ni que le dijeran cosas como "¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo? Saliendo con un fenómeno paranoico…" ó "Que hijo de puta. ¿Realmente quiere llamar más la atención saliendo con alguien como él?" A pesar de que a mi me molestaban en como lo trataban o esas estupideces que decían, Craig se mostraba inmune. Por mi lado que se jodieran. Siempre me trataron de aquella forma y ser tratado una vez mas como basura realmente no me afectaba mucho.

-Craig, ¿realmente no te molesta que te digan eso?

-En verdad, aquí lo único que debe importar eres tú, Tweekers. No esas palabras. A fin de cuentas valen mierda a mis oídos.

Una sonrisa no pudo evitar dibujarse en mi boca.

-Así que ustedes finalmente y oficialmente están saliendo juntos, ¿eh? –comentó nuestro amigo amante de los tacos con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-¿Cuándo fue que se confesaron? –preguntó Kevin sorprendido.

-Cuando terminaron las clases y los idiotas de cuarto grado molestaron a mi Tweekers –respondió Craig pasando su brazo por mi cintura acercándome más a él, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¿Ahí fue cuando le pediste noviazgo? –preguntó Token.

Nos quedamos callados un momento. Nunca me pidió nada por el estilo. ¿Y si se arrepentía? Su brazo dejó de sostener mi cintura. ¡¿En realidad quería dejarme? ¿Todo fue un cruel juego después de todo? ¿Realmente lo es? No me sorprendería si me dejara, ya que él es así; pero también soy yo quien no vale la pena. Hay mil personas mejores que yo…

-Tweek –bajé mi mirada intentando ocultar mis pendejas lágrimas.

No quería enfrentarme a la cruda realidad, no quería que se arrepintiera. Mi corazón no podría aguantar otra herida más.

Entonces Craig tomó mi mentón con su pulgar para que lo viera directamente a los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver como se acumulaban lágrimas en mis ojos y en seguida las limpió dándome un beso en la frente.

-No llores, Tweekers –alcé la vista nuevamente para ver sus vellos ojos azules- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Y ahí fue cuando mis lágrimas y sentimientos no pudieron más y desabordaron todo límite que tuvieran. Lloré como un completo marica siendo abrazado por ahora quien era mi novio.

-Sí, sí, sí –lo abracé rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – Quiero ser tu novio hoy y por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Oculté mi patético rostro en el hueco que daban su cuello y hombro.

-Que tiernos se ven, ¿o no, Clyde? –preguntó el azabache friki tomando la mano del susodicho.

El castaño solo atino a sonrojarse y a asentir al mismo tiempo. Mientras que el afro americano sólo se recargaba de rabia al ver a la pareja que hacían el amante de los tacos junto al friki fanático de Star Wars.

Tocaron para entrar a clases y para entrar a clases y para mi mala suerte no me tocaba con ninguno de mi grupo. Suspiré ante tal dicha mientras que Craig sólo besaba mi mejilla y se despedía de mí. Llegué al salón recordando que aquella materia lo compartía con Kenny, nuevamente el ramo de Historia. ¿Y qué significaba? ¡Tiempo libre! Pero sería aburrido sin Craig…

-Tweek –pronunció Kenny, quién se encontraba a mi lado- ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor? –su voz sonaba extrañamente triste.

-Claro –contesté abrumado.

Me guió hasta la puerta de la sala. Antes de salir de la sala echamos un vistazo a nuestra profesora que se encontraba durmiendo encima unos libros de Historia desparramados sobre la mesa. Al salir nos dirigimos con sigilo hasta la puerta del lugar en donde guardaban los útiles de gimnasia. Era la primera vez que entraba allí. En cuanto entramos Kenny cerró la puerta con llave, teniéndolas en su poder. Aquella acción me dio un poco de miedo pero no podía desconfiar de aquella manera de mi amigo McCormick, él no me haría nada, ¿verdad?

-¿Querías hablar de algo, Kenny? ¡GAH!

Asintió sin darse vuelta tocando aún la perilla de la entrada hacia aquella habitación.

-Tweek –finalmente se dio vuelta- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre Butters?

-¿Eso de que esperara tu respuesta?

-Sí… -se acercó a mí sentándose a mi lado y recostando su cabeza en mi hombro ocultando con sus rebeldes cabellos rubios su cara- Pues… lo rechacé.

Un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Kenny había rechazado al amor de toda su vida?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Soy un idiota, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí, Kenny. ¡Recházate al amor de tu vida!

Pero… no entiendo. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?

-No lo entiendes, Tweek –hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que continuara- Lo hice por Stan, porque pensé que de aquella manera lograría recuperar su corazón pero… -su voz se cortó inmediatamente. Con su mano tapó su boca un momento.

-¿Pero…? –ntenté de que prosiguiera, por suerte así fue.

-Pero él me dijo –imitando la voz de Stan prosiguió- "Lo siento Ken, pero me di cuenta de que realmente amo a Kyle. Lo amo demasiado, Ken. Perdóname, por favor."

-Kenny…

Escuchar la manera en que lo imitaba me causó un poco de gracia pero no la suficiente como para reírme o emitir una risita, lo que mas me daba era… pena.

-Yo sabía que no resultaría. Lo sabía pero aun así me quise engañar pensando en que resultaría y recuperaría el corazón de Stan. Tweek, no puedo vivir sin é. ¡No puedo! –y fue lentamente cuando sentí pequeñas gotas cálidas caer en mi hombro.

Lo abracé tratando de reconfortarlo, tratando de que no siguiera llorando y lo más importante: que no se sintiera solo.

-Tranquilo, Kenny. Stan no es el único chico del cuál ¡ngh! te enamoraras de aquella manera. Piensa que esta es una lección de vida nada más.

-Me gustaría creer eso pero, por ahora se me completamente difícil-terminó sollozando a cantaros.

No pude más que intentar de retener sus llantos con palabras tierna, como un amigo ayudaría a otro. Pero, lo lamentable es que, Stan no le corresponderá y no puede hacer nada contra eso. Si Marsh estuvo enamorado de Kyle en un principio es muy difícil cambiar la dirección de su corazón. Aunque es realmente lamentable…

Luego de eso recibí un mensaje Craig diciéndome que me encontrara con él en aquella plaza que no esta muy lejos de mi casa. Respondí de vuelta con un "Sí", haciéndole saber que asistiría sin falta; pero en el camino me encontré con Clyde que necesitaba urgente darme una noticia.

-¿Cuál es la ¡ngh! noticia, Clyde? Es que ando un poco apurado… -decía un tanto nervioso por la hora y miedo de llegar tarde.

-Esta bien, pero deberías relajarte un poco, viejo. Bueno, la noticia es que Thomas volvió hace unos días a South Park y me ha llamado diciéndome que vendría a vernos.

¿Qué? ¿Thomas? ¿Thomas regresó?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? ¡GAH!

-Dijo que en la noche nos vería a todos pero que antes se encontraría con Craig para verlos primero –se reprimió un instante por tan obvia insinuación-. ¿Quién sabe que harán esos dos –dijo bromeando. Fruncí levemente el ceño- okay, no te enojes. Era sólo broma.

Lo sé Clyde, pero con estas cosas no se puede jugar y menos bromear.

-¿Cuánto te envió el mensaje, CLyde?

-Hace como dos horas.

-O sea que… ya se ¡ngh! estarían viendo, ¿no?

-Eso supongo. Pero no creo que se vean tan…

Sin embargo, no logré terminar de escucharlo ya que había salido corriendo en busca de esos dos. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué si es sólo un amigo? Pero yo sé la respuesta, y es que Craig estuvo enamorado de Thomas desde los doce años y estoy bastante seguro de que aún lo esta. Y lo que pasa es que tengo mucho miedo de que me deje por él. Eso me hace sentir horriblemente mal.

**Perdón TODA la demora me siento horriblemente mal, really. Pero he tenido bastantes cosas que hacer y además que no me pasaba mucho por acá. Algo bueno es que avance 3 capítulos c: así que los que siguen están listos (o por lo menos los siguientes tres) ya tengo lista la historia en mi mente solo la debo escribir y listo c:**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio de verdad me hacen muy feliz! **


	12. Hermosos sentimientos

Corrí hasta donde sería nuestro punto de encuentro: La plaza. Pero lamentablemente no lo encontré, y horribles suposiciones de lo que estaría haciendo Craig o con quién estuviera, en este caso Thomas, me intrigaban más y me ponían cada vez más inseguro. Entonces, decidí llamarlo para sentirme de alguna manera más tranquilo.

"¿Tweek?"

-Craig, ¿estás con alguien más? –Fui directo al grano.

"No, ¿por qué?"

Eso me alivió bastante. Tomé un breve suspiro para que no se diera cuenta de mi anterior angustia.

-No, por nada. Te has ¡ngh! Retrasado mucho, ¿sabes?

"Lo siento, Tweekers. Tuve un pequeño percance con Rubí. Ahora mismo voy para allá. Espérame."

Y terminando aquella frase cortó la llamada. Me senté en uno de los columpios sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Sonreí aliviado de que todos esos horribles pensamientos no fueran reales, pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón, dejar de sentirme un poco inquieto. Despejé mi mente observando el bello cielo azul. Suspiré sin razón alguna desviando mi mirada hacia las calles que daban la entrada a la plaza en la obviamente me encontraba. Me columpié un par de veces antes de ser detenido por cierta persona detrás de mí.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con aquella persona de la cual estuve enamorado desde que lo conocí.

-Perdón por haberte hecho esperar por mucho tiempo. –Terminó la frase sin dar un respiro pero luego su falta de oxígenose hizo presente.

-¿Viniste corriendo? –Pregunté sin dejar de apreciar sus hermosos ojos azules que me calmaban de la mejor manera.

-Así es. –Finalmente sus jadeos cesaron. Luego de eso, me hizo levantar tomándome de la mano.- Tweek… -En cuanto me tuvo en frente de él, me abrazó.- ..te amo.

Eso… extrañamente me asustó un poco. Pero para retirar esos miedos que lentamente se apoderaban de mí, correspondí su abrazo con mucha más fuerza.

-Y yo te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar..

Luego de aquello nos soltamos y sentamos en el par de columpios que sólo había en la plaza. Había algo que me intrigaba mas que nada y era saber si Craig sabía que Thomas había llegado y que quería verlo a él ante que a todos.

-Craig, ¿tú sabías que Thoas había vuelto a South Park tan sólo hace unos días? ¡GAH! –Pregunté balanceándome.

-Sí. –Contestó cortante.

-¿Y sabía que quería ¡ngh! Verte a ti antes que a nadie?

-Sí. –Volvió a responder esta vez con algo de lentitud.

-O sea que sabías que él te buscaría antes de nuestra junta, ¿cierto? ¡GAH! –Mis temblores de inseguridad empezaron a aparecer.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo? ¿No deberías estar emocionado por su, ¡ngh!, regreso? –Pregunté cada vez más inseguro.

-Lo estoy. Pero –Su mirada anteriormente gacha subió a apreciar mis orbes verdes.- si tengo que sacrificar mi tiempo con Thomas para estar contigo, lo haría sin dudar dos veces.

Eso me provocó un istantáneo sonrojo, mis temblores pasaron al instante, y mi corazón lentamente comenzó a latir con fuerza. Bajé mi mirada tratando de ocultar inútilmente mi rubor.

-¿Tanto así te gusto? –Mi corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza.

-Te amo demasiado, Tweekers.

Sus palabras son tan hermosas… son tan hermosas que dan ganas de llorar como todo un marica.

-¿Cuánto es demasiado?

-Ni te lo imaginas. –Y al subir mi mirada logré apreciar su bella sonrisa, era esplendida.

Tomó mi mano levantándose de los columpios al igual que yo. Caminamos hasta cansarnos sin dejar de mirar el bello atardecer que ya se empezaban a oscurecer. Entonces, repentinamente, sentí como Craig bajaba la velocidad de su andar para colocarse detrás de mí, y poder finalmente abrazarme por detrás colocando sus frías manos rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Qué haces, Craig? –Pregunté sin poder ocultar mi sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza.

-Abrazarte. –Respondió sin más.

-P-Pero parecemos esas parejas cursis y maricas, ¡ngh! –Respondí nervioso por su cercanía. Sentí como los labios de Craig se posaban en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer.- C-Craig..

-¿Acaso no lo somos? –Respondió con una contrapregunta, complacido yo, por otra parte, con cada movimiento que ejercía.

-¿Cómo no te da vergüenza? –Susurré en aquel estado, avergonzado, correspondiendo su abrazo sujetando sus brazos sobre mi cintura.

-Porque te amo y eso no me da vergüenza. –Besó cálidamente mi cuello haciéndome estremecer nuevamente y sonrojarme cada vez más.

Craig me volvía loco. Me sentía tan feliz de poder corresponder sus sentimientos y él los míos. Éramos en definitiva la pareja perfecta, simplemente perfecta; o eso quería creer al menos.

-Ya es hora de irnos.

-¿Uh?

-Thomas que ir a ver a Thomas, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, cierto, ¡ngh! –Sentí que lentamente mis temblores volvían.- Pero antes, ¿podríamos pasar por un café?

-Claro. –Soltándose tomó mi mano.- Todo por mi dulce Tweekers.

Esbocé una sonrisa. Tan sólo escuchar la voz de Craig me hacía calmar. Me sentía en un campo tranquilo lleno de flores y con un cálido clima. Era una calma inigualable. Después de haber comprado mi café nos dirigimos a la junta. Llegamos a eso de las ocho de la noche tomados de la mano como todo unos maricas, pero eso no me importaba. Mientras estuviera con Craig sería el chico más feliz del mundo. Mientras estuviera con Craig todo estará bien.

-Hola chicos, al fin llegan. –Anunció Clyde, quien se encontraba con un menú en mano.

Habíamos entrado a un restaurante común igual que todos, lo único especial que tenía este restaurante era el hecho de que aquí los cuatros pasamos la gran parte de nuestra infancia juntos. Aquí fue donde se arreglaron amistades, donde se generaron problemas y soluciones, donde habían risas y lágrimas, donde había felicidad y tristeza; en otras palabras, el recuerdo que nos unía a todos.

-Hola Clyde, Token. –Saludé sentándome frente a ellos y al mismo tiempo Craig saludó sentándose a mi lado sin dejar de sujetar mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Hola. –Saludó Token sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Token? –Pregunté preocupado.

-Nada, Tweek. No te preocupes. –Intentaba calmarme ya que mis temblores habían comenzado a surgir leve y repentinamente.

-Pss. –Dirigí mi atención hacia Clyde, quien luego comenzó a susurrar.- Anda así desde que me fue a buscar a casa de Kevin.

Oh, ahora lo entiendo. No podía ser más obvio. Pero antes de sacar extrañas deducciones… ¿y Kevin?

-¿Y Kevin? –Pregunté extrañado por su falta de presencia.

-Dijo que vendría luego.

-Déjame adivinar: Token le pegó un combo a Kevin. –Adivinó mi actual novio.

-Debes ser mago… -Pronunció asombrado el amante de los tacos.

-No lo soy, era de esperarse. Aunque hubiera hecho lo mismo si pasaba eso con mi Tweekers.

Token simplemente se quedaba callado observando la ventana que lentamente se empañaba por el calor que emanaba el lugar. Yo sorbía mi café con algo de frío. Sí, mis temblores provenían del frío, no de otra cosa en realidad.

No podía comprender el hecho de que Clyde fuera así de ingenuo. ¿Realmente cómo era posible? El pobre de Token en este minuto no para de sufrir sabiendo que lentamente va perdiendo a quien ama desde los cinco años, o inclusive desde que tienen consciencia, pero no todo es culpa de Clyde sino el hecho de que Token no le haya confesado sus sentimientos hace ya mucho y eso me tiene bastante…

-Clyde, debemos hablar. –Aquellas palbras que Token había pronunciado irrumpieron en mis pensamientos.

-E-Esta bien, ¿Ahora? –Preguntó un aturdido Clyde Donovan.

Ya sabría yo de que iban a hablar y al igual sé que no se viene nada bueno, ya que Clyde y Kevin corresponden tal y como Craig y yo lo hacemos. Pero si mis sospechas son correctas, … ¿realmente Token se confesará a Clyde o…tomará sus labios a la fuerza como Craig lo hizo conmigo? Eso me intriga y mucho. No quería que Clyde sufriera al igual que lo hice yo. No quería, no quería.

-Sí, ahora. –Pronunció fríamente esos dos palabras. Parecía bastante molesto.

-Pero ahora…

-AHORA, CLYDE. –Subió el tono Token mostrando lentamente su enojo.

-Tranquilízate, Token. –Le reprochó mi novio.

-Está bien, Craig. No te preocupes iré con él. –Dijo un tanto inseguro nuestro castaño amigo.

En el momento en que Token y Clyde dejaron el lugar llegando a los baños pertenecientes al género masculino, nuestro friki amigo traspasó el marco de la puerta del restaurante un tanto cansado.

-Kevin, al fin llegas amigo. –Musitó mi novio rodeándome con uno de sus masculinos brazos tratando de abrazarme o acercarme a él.

-Hola, chicos. ¿No han llegado los demás?

-¡G-GAH! –Estaba sonrojado por el contacto tan cercano con el cuerpo de Craig. Estaba tan sonrojado que hasta mi típico grito se vio perturbado.

Amaba el sentir aquella fragancia tan única y característica de Craig. Amaba sentir sus fuertes y protectores brazos alrededor de mí. Sentir su tan sutil calor y nuestras pieles rozándose. Era la persona más feliz del mundo sin duda. Cerré mis ojos tratando de guardar tan maravilloso recuerdo, todo, absolutamente todo debía quedar eternamente guardado.

-¿Y los chicos? –Volvió a preguntar Kevin.

-Se encuentran hablando en el baño, pero no vayas. –Se apresuró a decir mi novio.- Déjales hablar tranquilos.

-Está bien… -Aceptó sentándose con cierta frustración.

Yo siempre supe del amor recíproco entre Clyde y Kevin, pero nunca me lo han dicho o, por así decirlo, confesado como amigos. Así que… supongo que esta sería una buena oportunidad, ¿no?

-Kevin, ¿te gusta, Clyde? –Pregunté rápidamente y como si me retractara comencé a dar pequeños sorbos a mi café.

Nervioso comencé a temblar y desviaba avergonzado la mirada hacia todos los lados posibles. Craig, según yo, debió haberse preocupado ya que estrechó más el abrazo y luego de eso besó suave y dulcemente mi frente.

-Sí. –Respondió sin más rodeos.

A mi no me sorprendió mucho que digamos pero cuando observé a Craig parecía no creérselo. ¿Acaso Craig era igual de ingenuo que Clyde?

-Entonces es mejor que te apresures si no quieres perder a tu amante de los tacos. –Pronunció claramente el rudo azabache.

Y sin vacilar, el pequeño friki azabache asiático fue en busca del castaño. Yo sólo pude parpadear y apreciar aquella escena.


	13. Una ida y una llegada

Clyde POV

Me sentía un tanto intrigado. Token no hacía mas que aumentar mis nervios con su horrible silencio. Sin darme cuenta estaba terminando de mordisquear cada una de mis uñas y desde que conocí TacoBell no lo hacía, y eso sí que es mucho tiempo; pero entonces mi amigo finalmente habló.

-Llevo mucho tiempo ocultándote esto… -Sonó melancólico.

¿Ocultándome algo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿De qué carazos hablaba? Ni que fuéramos pareja…

-¿De qué estas halando, Token? Me estás asustando. –Confesó con extrañeza notada en su voz.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Un suspiro. Token llevaba mucho tiempo suspirando y dejándome en este tormentoso silencio, llenado únicamente por lo anteriormente dicho.

-Me gustas, Clyde. Eso es lo que pasa. –Respondió seriamente.

-¿Qué carajo? –Fue lo único que logró salir de mi boca luego de tantas emociones que se mezclaban confundiéndome.

Yo sólo podía quedar en blanco, probablemente boquiabierto. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar? ¿Le gusto a Token? De ninguna manera. No, es imposible.

-Buena broma, viejo. Ahora me dirás que Tweek es una chica. Jajaja. –No podía más que reír nerviosamente.

-Sé que te gusta Kevin, Clyde. No puedes ser más obvio.

-¿Uh?

-No necesitas fingir. Él también te quiere, de eso puedes estar seguro.

¿Pero qué rayos…?

-Token, amigo…

-Pero déjame cumplir el sueño de toda mi vida, por favor. –Imploró el afroamericano.

Y in que yo pudiera articular palabra alguna, o simplemente reaccionar, Token tomó mi cintura acercándome hacia él y así nuestras caras y uniendo de una manera extraña, para mí, nuestros labios. No pude detallar ni tampoco sentir por mucho tiempo aquellos labios ya que Kevin, en algún momento había entrado y alejó a Token de mí.

-¿Pero qué coño crees estar haciendo? –Casi gritó Kevin.

Yo caí, lentamente, pero caí. Agaché mi cabeza, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y sólo un sentimiento logré captar: tristeza. Tristeza por el simple hecho de que Kevin viera aquella inimaginable escena.

-¡Cállate, Stoley! –Él mismo sabía que lo que deseaba de hacer estuvo mal, pero por su sonrisa sabía que estaba feliz y satisfecho.

Kevin me levantó y jaló del brazo llevándome hacia fuera del restaurante en una de las terrazas que había por allí. En cuanto paramos yo no hice más que abrazarlo y llorar. Quería desahogar mis penas en mi friki amigo, y así, decirle lo que, al igual que Token, escondía. Sí, Token estaba en lo cierto. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde la primera vez que se unió a nuestro grupo, desde la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron sentí aquellas maricas mariposas en mi estómago y quise ocultarlo saliendo con Bebe y Red. Pensé que de alguna manera ese sucio sentimiento se iría pero NADA. Debía aprovechar la oportunidad, pero... ¿sería lo correcto? Y si ocurre lo mismo que con Token: no corresponder sus sentimientos.

-Kevin, yo… -Comenzaría con mi confesión antes de arrepentirme de ello.- …te quería decir… -Mis palabras se trabaron, pero en ese momento el friki tomó mis manos dándose la vuelta y observándome con sus preciosos ojos.

-Clyde, no hables. Sé que te gusto. Siempre lo supe. Desde el momento en que me diste aquel beso por accidente en la cafetería…

De inmediato me coloqué rojo, no quería hacer un flash-back ya que quizás me tornaría de un color más rojo del que me encontraba, un rojo más intenso.

-O-Osea que…

-Sí, lo supe todo este tiempo. Pero no quise decírtelo. Estaba esperando el lugar, tiempo e instante perfecto para decirte que… -Un rubor comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas.- …yo también te amo, Clyde. Por eso….

-¿No podemos simplemente besarnos?

Desde el momento en que nos besamos en la cafetería accidentalmente, no paré de tener sueños húmedos, y cada vez que veía a Kevin tampoco era capaz de dejar de desear esos labios tan provocativos de él.

-Está bien, Cly. –Su tono era dulce. 

Cómo lo amaba.

Ambos cerramos los ojos esperando que uno de los dos se moviera para besar al otro pero no me acuerdo si fue él o yo pero la cosa es que, como imanes, nuestros labios se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso.

Nuestros labios se rozaban tranquilamente pero luego saqué mi lengua pidiendo su permiso para poder entrar a su deseada boca. Él, después de un leve gemido, me dio paso hacia su dulce boca. Al entra, nuestras lenguas jugaron sin parar, y no me fue muy difícil captar su sabor. Tanto sus labios, humedecidos por su propia lengua, y su cavidad tenían sabor a menta, era bastante refrescante y adictiva. Tomé mucha precaución por los movimientos de Kevin; era muy fácil saber que Kevin nunca había besado a una chica pues no tenía experiencia alguna en esto, o al menos aquello era capaz de notar. Lo dejé lentamente, debíamos contenernos. Éramos principiantes en este nuevo amor, y debíamos ser precavidos o eso de lo más seguro era lo que deseaba Kevin, aquello me había sido transmitido al final del beso.

-Clyde, ¿quieres, después de esta junta, quedarte a dormir a mi casa?

Eso me cayó como balde con agua bien fría.

-¡Claro! –respondí sin vacilar y con muchos ánimos.

Tweek POV

Observé como Token regresaba con un hielo en su mejilla. Me preocupé mucho por el hecho de que quizás Clyde se haya enfadado con él y le haya pegado sin compasión por sus tan puros sentimientos.

-¿Qué, ¡ngh!, ocurrió, Token? –Mi preocupación era notable.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Tweek. –Respondió sencillamente nuestro millonario amigo-. Chicos, debo irme a casa. Denle mis saludos y esto a Thomas, por favor. –Y con esto se fue atravesando el marco de la puerta de la salida del lugar.

-¿Crees que, ¡ngh!, Clyde sea el responsable de aquel golpe, Craig? –Pregunté pensando que mi novio sabría más menos cuál sería la respuesta correcta.

-Probablemente. –Respondió sin más-. Pero es mejor que dejemos que salgan esos dos.

-¿Salgan? –Pronuncié confundido.

¿A quién más esperaríamos? ¡Oh! No me digas que…

En ese momento observé cómo Clyde en compañía de Kevin, tomados de la mano, aparecían a lo lejos. Se veían sonrientes, tímidos y sonrojados. Era, por lo menos para mí, una de las escenas más tiernas que haya visto en mi vida. Craig me corrió más cerca de él, abrazándome de la cintura y besando mi cabeza sin razón aparente; reí por ello. Clyde y Kevin se sentaron frente a nosotros y en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose a nuestra mesa. Giramos a ver de quién se trataba y pudimos apreciar a nuestro, después de tanto tiempo, amigo con Tourette. En cuanto lo vimos no pudimos evitar sonreír, y de esa forma lo saludamos de forma cálida.

-H-Hola, chicos. ¡Verga! –Saludó Thomas sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Hola, Thomas, amigo! Cuánto tiempo que no te vemos. –Saludó nuestro por siempre amante de los tacos-. Toma asiento. –Invitó tomando una silla de otra mesa y acercándola hacia la cual todos nos encontrábamos.

-G-Gracias, Clyde. ¡Ojo de culo! Perdón. –Se disculpó apenado por su forma de hablar, tomando asiento de inmediato como si eso fuese a distraer de lo ya dicho. 

Sin embargo, noté cómo observó de reojo a Craig… Aquello me puso un tanto celoso… sólo un poco.

-Hola, Thomas, tanto tiempo sin hablarte. –Saludó Craig con su típica voz monótona.

Al observar el rostro de Thomas parecía desconcertado, pero nuevamente sonrió un tanto sonrojado… sólo un poco.

-Sí… mucho tiempo. ¡Verga! Perdón. –Bajó su mirada pero luego de unos instantes volvió a mirar a mi novio.

Eso me molestó un poco… sólo un poco.

-¿Y qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? –Preguntó Kevin sin dejar de sonreír.

Todos estaban felices por su llegada a South Park, pero, ¿por qué no podía sentir la misma felicidad?

-Thomas… -Llamó Clyde, pero no hubo respuesta.

Yo observaba sólo a Thomas y sabía por qué no respondía: Thomas no dejaba de contemplar los hermosos ojos de Craig. Involuntariamente tomé el brazo de Craig, ya que su atención también estaba sólo en el mencionado Thomas y me provocaba una gran molestia. Craig sin hacerme caso sólo contemplaba los ojos color miel de Thomas, y esta vez voluntariamente moví el brazo de Craig abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas pero sin dejarlo de mirar. Por fin volteó a verme, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y Craig sólo pudo acercarse a mí y susurrarme unas palabras.

-No pasa nada, mi Tweek. –Susurró de manera tierna, haciéndome sonrojar. Yo sólo pude asentir.

-¿Thomas? –Insistió nuevamente el friki del grupo.

-¡Oh! Perdón, ¿me hablabas? ¡Verga! Perdón. –Se disculpó nuevamente el de Tourette.

-Sí, hace rato. –Contestó el amante de los tacos antes de que, según yo, su novio.

Hm, sí… ¿Serán novios? Estaban tomados de las manos, así que… eso creo…

-Perdón, es que estaba…

-¿Distraído con los ojos de Craig? ¡GAH! –Interrumpí contemplando la fase del chico de cabello color miel.

¿Pero qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Realmente estaré…? No, no. Yo… ¡no! Simplemente no puede ser… ¿Esto es lo que uno hace cuando está celoso? Porque… yo no soy así, de eso estoy seguro.

-Perdón… ¡Verga! –Bajando la mirada una vez más se volvió a disculpar el de Tourette.

-No te disculpes sólo puedo, ¡ngh!, decirte que Craig es mío así que no quiero que lo mires de esa forma, ni tampoco te acerques a él. ¡GAH!, ¿entendido?

¿Qué carajo me está ocurriendo?

**A/N:**

**Ehm, no sé qué decir realmente(?). Sólo… perdón esta larga demora. Tengo mis razones, y en realidad son múltiples, pero la principal de todas, los cambios que han ocurrido últimamente y físicos en su mayoría provocaron la pérdida de mis papeles|3. Hace poco encontré la continuación, creí que nunca lo haría… es más, ya estaba pensando en rendirme y hacer simples Drabbles y olvidarme de esta historia, but no. Así que sí, haré lo posible por terminar esta historia pronto y de la mejor manera. **

**Nuevamente lo siento, y espero no estén molestos por todo lo ocurrido…**

**Y gracias a mi amiga especial, una persona muy importante para mí, que siempre me recordaba que debía buscar la continuación, y que me animó bastante a seguir. I love you, Umi! Haha3. **


	14. Confianza perdida

-Tranquilo, Tweek… No tienes que ponerte de esa manera con el pobre de Thomas –defendió Clyde.

Yo sólo miraba, sin poder dejar de fruncir el ceño, a Thomas. Sabía que debía calmarme, sabía que no tenía por qué tratarlo de aquella manera pero…

-Tweek, tranquilízate. –Ordenó Craig.

-¡No! ¡He estado con los nervios de punta desde que Clyde me contó que Thomas venía porque yo sé que lo quieres mucho más que a mí, y él también te ama con la misma intensidad! –Grité enojado.

-Tweek... –Pronunció intimidado el de ojos color miel.

-¡Cállate, por favor! Realmente no soporto esto. ¡Craig si realmente lo quieres, quédate con él y escúpemelo en mi estúpida cara, ¿puedes?

¿Qué ayos? ¿Por qué estaba así?

-Tiene un ataque de nervios. –Susurró Kevin.

Yo sólo intentaba calmar mis anormales revoluciones que salieron a flote inesperadamente.

-Thomas, ¿nos dejarías hablar un momento? –Pidió amablemente Craig, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Claro, ¡verga! Perdón…

-Gracias.

Tomó mi mano sin darse vuelta a verme en ningún momento por el mismo lugar por el cual Clyde y Kevin regresaron, fuimos intentando buscar un lugar tranquilo. En cuanto lo encontramos cerró la puerta con el cerrojo que había y viendo que no había nadie decidió comenzar la "platica".

-¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Tweek? Tú no eres así.

-N-No lo sé… -Me sentía más calmado-. Yo… no lo sé… -Intentaba quitar ese nudo de mi garganta.

Todas esas palabras que le había escupido en la cara a Thomas me habían atormentado todo este tiempo, y a pesar de las palabras que Craig me dijera no podía dejar de sentirme de esta manera tan horrible… Sólo… me seguía atormentando.

-Tweek. –Bajé la mirada instintivamente pero Craig hizo que la subiera nuevamente, tomándome del mentón apropiadamente-. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Mis temblores agresivos volvían y cada vez con más fuerza.

-No lo sé, Craig. Siento que… ¡GAH! –Presionaba mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de retener mis lágrimas de alguna manera.

-¿No hay confianza?

-¿Uh? –Fijé mi mirada en Craig rápidamente.

-Sientes celos, ¿me equivoco?

-Y-Yo…

-Tweek, te amo a ti. Sólo a ti. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que te quede eso en la mente? Precisamente esto quería evitar.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, Tweek. –Coloqué en mi frente en su pecho, tratando de esconder mi rostro.

-Perdón, Craig. Yo… no sé. Sentí que todo se caía. Creí que te iba a perder cuando observabas a Thomas y él a ti. Sentí mil sentimientos entremezclados y creí que iba a explotar y, lamentablemente, así fue... ¡GAH! –Mis lágrimas caían, caían sin cesar, sin hacer caso a lo que yo ordenaba mentalmente. Sólo podía llorar en el pecho de mi novio.

-Eres tan adorable, Tweek… -Susurró, y con sus fuertes brazos me rodeó, llegando a ser un cálido y protector abrazo.

-Perdóname, Craig. No lo volveré, ¡ngh!, a hacer nunca más… -Me disculpé sin dejar en ningún momento de llorar.

-A la única persona que amo y amaré en este mundo eres tú, mi Tweek. –Levantó mi mirada secando con sus pulgares mis lágrimas y dándome un beso en la frente, prosiguió-. Pero con quién debes disculparte no es conmigo sino con Thomas.

-Lo sé… -Bajé mi mirada-. Pero… Craig, prométeme algo.

-Lo que tú quieras. –Pronunció sin quitar su vista de mis ojos.

-Si llegas a sentir cosas por, ¡ngh!, alguien aparte de mí debes decírmelo, ¿okay?

-Te lo prometo. –Sonrió calmando todos mis temblores agresivos.

Su sonrisa es tan perfecta…

-Te amo, Craig. Te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. –Lo abracé con fuerzas mientras aquellas palabras salían de mis labios con una sensación de gran alivio-. Tenía tanto miedo de perderte… por eso actúe como lo hice pero no lo volveré a hacer.

-Yo también te amo, Tweek. No te imaginas cuanto. Y cada vez que te veo con alguien que no soy yo, incluyendo a Clyde, Token y Kevin, me siento celoso. Te amo demasiado, Tweek...

Nos abrazamos por un largo tiempo. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos verdes, y Craig instantáneamente los limpió con sus pulgares. Nos observamos por un largo tiempo. De un momento a otro, nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaron y nuestros labios lentamente se acercaban hasta finalmente posarse unos sobre los otros, sintiendo la suavidad de los adversos. Ambos cerezos se movieron contra los otros. Craig no se demoró en morder mi labio inferior para que así entreabriese mis labios y en poco tiempo fundirnos en los sabores de ambos. Sin embargo, alguien golpeó interrumpiendo la hermosa atmosfera que se había formado.

-¡Hay otros quienes quieren cagar también!

-Hijo de puta. –Murmuró Craig enojado, yendo hasta la puerta para abrirla de mala gana, y así terminó mostrando su dedo favorito a quien se encontraba otro lado.

Salimos tomados de la mano, y en cuanto volvimos a nuestros asientos pedí disculpas.

-Perdón por lo de hace un momento, Thomas. Yo realmente no quería… bueno, yo… ¡Perdóname, Thomas! No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo. ¡GAH! –Le mostré unos tickets.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Verga! Perdón.

-Cupones gratis para tomar diferentes clases de café en el Twaek's Coffe, ¡ngh!

-Oh, gracias. –Lo recibió de buena manera-. Está bien, acepto las disculpas. No creo que fuera intencional. –Quiso creer el de ojos color miel.

-Así es. ¡Todos felices! –Quiso agrandar la buena atmosfera nuestro amigo amante de los tacos.

-Sí. –Sencillamente dijo el friki del grupo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labiales.

-Entonces, ¿volverás al colegio? –Preguntó Craig.

-Así es, pero… no será por mucho tiempo. ¡Verga!

-Oh… ¿por qué?

-Mis padres quieren mudarse a Canadá.

-¿Canadá?

-Sí… pero estaré lo suficiente como para poder disfrutarlos con ustedes. ¡Ojo de culo! –Sonrió amigablemente Thomas.

-Entonces, aprovechemos todo el tiempo que tengas. Lo más que podamos. –Habló el castaño.

-¿Cómo? –Cuestionó Kevin.

-Fácil, mi querido Kev. Centro comercial. –Propuso Clyde-. Allí está todo lo que necesitamos.

-Oh, buena idea; también podríamos pasar a la tienda de historietas.

-Y al Starbucks, ¡ngh!

-Y a ver una película.

-Así es, y no se olviden del Taco Bell. –Añadió Clyde-. Así que… ¿cuándo empezamos?

-Mañana, ¿pueden? –Preguntó el anfitrión.

-¡Claro! –Pronunciaron todos con la felicidad que cada uno podía dejar ver.

Me sentía feliz, además de que Thomas me disculpó y Craig sólo me ama a mí, ¡nada podría estar mejor! Ya quiero que sea mañana. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentir un poco de desconfianza, pero sólo es un poco, ¿no?

**N/A: Desde ahora puede que me demore un poco porque el capítulo 15 está en proceso aún, y tengo bastantes informes que hacer so… me tomará su tiempo. Pero trataré de avanzar en lo posible para que su espera no sea tan larga, ¿si? **


End file.
